Twist of fate
by Lady Gwen of Avalon
Summary: COMPLETED! A tale of magic, destiny, darkness and forbidden love. Warning Legomance!
1. A warm welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr characters, although I wish I did! I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might make, because Dutch is my first language. *************************** *********************  
  
Nightingale,  
  
Sing us a song,  
  
Of a love that once belonged.  
  
Nightingale,  
  
Tell me your tale,  
  
Was your journey far too long?  
  
(song by Norah Jones - Nightingale)  
  
Chapter one: A warm welcome  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" Haldir asked worriedly, as he examined his companion.  
  
Aerin snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice.  
  
"I am fine, Haldir," she muttered, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
Aerin Silvermane was Lady Galadriel's niece and soon to be the wife of the second prince of Mirkwood, Alderon.  
  
It was an arranged marriage, made many years ago by both parents.  
  
Alderon had visited LothLorien a couple of times to see her. She liked him and had to admit that he was very handsome and good-natured.  
  
The wedding seemed so far away then, she never really gave it a second thought. But now when it came closer with every breath she took, she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
Do I love him? She thought.  
  
I like him that I know for certain, but love?  
  
Maybe I would grow to love him, but what if it never came?  
  
She gave a sigh, which made Haldir look at her for the second time.  
  
He had noticed the worried expression on her fair face.  
  
She was still so young and naive, nearly 2000 years. He wished he could protect her and tell her everything would be all right and that this wedding would be a blessing. But he could not, because he loved her too much.  
  
"Mani naa ta, Aerin?, What is it," he asked, softly.  
  
She turned her head and looked straight into his piercing green eyes.  
  
"Why do you ask, Haldir?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
  
"I have never seen you this silent and distant before, Mellonamin, My friend,"  
  
Aerin desperately wanted to tell him her doubts. He had always been a good friend and mentor to her, she loved him like a brother.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, I am sorry, do not worry about me, I am just a little nervous," she replied, softly.  
  
"Amin hanya, I understand," he replied back.  
  
Aerin looked at her other companions. Except from her and Haldir, there were three other warriors, whom were trained by Haldir himself. Fine, young elves with golden hair and clad in light blue and silver. They all had their swords by their sides and their bows on their backs.  
  
How she wished she had her bow and sword by her side. Lady Galadriel had told her that a female warrior wasn't common in Mirkwood and she had insisted that Aerin would leave her weapons behind in Lorien, just to be on the save side.  
  
Aerin had refused to leave Mirkwood without her weapons. After much debate, lady Galadriel decided that she could have her weapons back after the wedding, until that time, Haldir would keep them with him.  
  
Aerin agreed to the terms and entrusted Haldir with her most beloved belongings. But what nobody knew was, that she'd secretly hid a small dagger underneath her dress, strapped to her thigh.  
  
"How much further until we will reach the palace?" she asked Haldir, as she was staring into the distance.  
  
"Maybe in about a hour, if we keep up this pace," he replied, looking at the sky.  
  
Again Aerin's thoughts drifted, she was so caught up in them that she completely forgot her surrounding, until suddenly she heard one of the elven warrior's cry out in pain.  
  
She swiftly looked around and noticed that a black arrow hit one of them.  
  
Haldir and the other warriors took their bows and swords.  
  
"Orqu!" Haldir shouted.  
  
Aerin saw the orcs hiding behind the bushes and trees of the forest, there were maybe ten or more as far as she could see.  
  
A rain of arrows came down on them like a rainstorm. The elven warriors shot back with their own arrows and a few orcs were killed instantly.  
  
"The odds are not good, Nikerym, captain, there are too many," She heard one of the warriors say to Haldir.  
  
Concern was written on his fair elven face as he glanced at Aerin.  
  
Then another rain of arrows came down on them and one orc even tried to attack Haldir with his spear.  
  
Haldir blocked the attack easily with his sword and struck the ork down, decapitating his head.  
  
"Taud, Ugl tak ilid!, Fight, slay the elves," a tall and evil looking orc cried out to his fellow orcs.  
  
Aerin assumed he had to be the leader. She couldn't understand a single word he was saying, because he was giving his orders in black speech.  
  
She looked in horror as another elf warrior was hit. She turned and faced Haldir, whom was bravely holding his ground.  
  
How she really, really wished she would have her weapons by her side right now, but unfortunately the only thing she did have was her small dagger, she silently cursed.  
  
"Rima ten'ta, Aerin!, Run for it," Haldir shouted to her.  
  
Aerin gave him a confused look. She couldn't and she wouldn't leave him alone. "I will not leave you to the mercy of these orcs!" she shouted back at him, determined.  
  
"Do not be foolish, Rima sii'! , Run now, I will hold them off!" he replied, giving her a stern look.  
  
Aerin hesitated, gave Haldir one last look and galloped away on her horse.  
  
The orc leader grimaced as he saw the she-elf get away.  
  
"Bolt ta!, Follow her," he snarled to a couple of orcs.  
  
"Nakh tak ta albh!, Get the she-elf,"  
  
Aerin's heart was racing.  
  
She decided to go as fast as she could, until she would reach the palace of Mirkwood. She only hoped she was going the right way.  
  
Suddenly two or three arrows sifted through the air, missing her by a hair. She cursed, they had followed her.  
  
She thanked the Valar that orcs weren't such good archers, or she would be dead by now, before she knew what had happened, her horse was hit in the leg. The poor animal in his pain and agony threw her of his back.  
  
Aerin landed on the forest soil with a hard, painful bump.  
  
Two of the orcs had caught up with her and held her in a tight grip. One of them held out a rope and tied her hands behind her back.  
  
Aerin struggled and cursed at them.  
  
"Let me go you ugly, stinking beasts!" she hissed, furiously.  
  
The orcs looked at her with their little beady eyes and laughed, which revealed their horrible, sharp teeth.  
  
Shivers ran up and down her spine.  
  
"Tua amin, Tua amin!, Help me, help me," she cried out in vain, knowing no one could possibly have heard her.  
  
One of the nasty looking orcs grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her of the ground, forcing her to stand up.  
  
"Agaryulnaer, how dare you!, Bloodsucker," she spitted out, furiously.  
  
With all the strength she had in her, she kicked the ugly orc in his groin.  
  
The orc fell to the ground clutching his groin with his hands. It took him a few minutes to compose.  
  
Then he stood up from the ground and looked at her with pure hatred in his black eyes.  
  
Aerin held her breath. Now he is going to kill me, she thought.  
  
The orc took out his knife and approached her slowly.  
  
She wanted to take a step back but the other orc, whom was still holding her, prevented that and started to shout encouragements to his fellow orc.  
  
He was now dangerously close to her. He slowly lifted his arm, in which he held the knife and smiled maliciously.  
  
Aerin automatically closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.  
  
This is the end, she thought.  
  
*********************** *********************  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you like this first chapter, it's also my first fic, so please, please no flames! Until next chapter! 


	2. Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters. I only own Aerin and Alderon. They're mine, all mine, my precioussss!!!  
  
********************** **********************  
  
Love is like an eternal flame,  
  
Once it is lit, It will continue to burn for all time.  
  
Chapter 2: Savior  
  
Aerin waited for the blow, but it never came.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," a soft, unfamiliar voice told her.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and stared right into the most unbelievable blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
She looked at where the orcs lay slain on the ground, both were impaled by an arrow.  
  
The orc, whom wanted to kill her, still held his knife clenched in his fist.  
  
Slowly she recovered from the shock and regained her senses. She then started to examine her rescuer a bit closer.  
  
He was a tall, well build elf, clad in green and brown. His hair was blond, almost silvery, with braids on both sides of his temples.  
  
He saw her puzzled expression and gave her a most charming smile.  
  
"I heard your cries for help and killed the orcs before they could hurt you," he explained.  
  
Then it dawned on her; Haldir and the others were still in danger and needed help.  
  
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, By the sea and stars," Haldir and the others are still fighting the orcs! We have got to help them," Aerin exclaimed.  
  
"Nyarnin mani martre?, Tell me what happened," he asked her, calmly.  
  
His calmness somewhat irritated Aerin.  
  
"Do you not understand, there is no time to explain," she slowly told him, as if talking to a little child.  
  
The elf slightly raised his eyebrow as he heard the anger rise in her voice.  
  
"Are there many orcs?" he asked her, with the same calmness as before.  
  
"Yes, ten or more and we were but five," she replied, impatiently.  
  
"Then my help would be of no use, for we would still be out numbered. We must go to Mirkwood and get reinforcement," he reasoned.  
  
"But then it could be too late," she told him, almost in tears.  
  
"It maybe to late already, this is the only way, my lady," he tried to persuade her.  
  
Aerin knew this elf was right, but couldn't believe that Haldir was no longer alive. She nodded as a tear streamed down her lily-white face.  
  
The elf felt sympathy for this young she- elf and somehow didn't want to see her cry, he reached out his hand and gently brushed the tear from her cheek  
  
"Do not cry, lirimaer, Lovely one," he whispered softly to her.  
  
He whistled and out of the forest came a magnificent brown stallion.  
  
"This is Arod," he said and took Aerin by the waist, lifting her on his stead, before she could protest. Then he mounted his horse and settled behind her.  
  
"Noro lim, Run fast," he whispered to the stallion and they galloped away towards Mirkwood.  
  
She could feel his muscles tensing as they rode through the forest.  
  
"Mani naa essa en lle?, What is your name," he asked her.  
  
Aerin could feel his warm breath caressing her ear and it made her shiver, but these were different shivers, pleasant ones.  
  
She blushed and thanked the Valar that he couldn't see her face.  
  
"I am called Aerin," she answered, hoping he would not speak to her again.  
  
It seemed to be in vain. "And I am called Legolas," he told her, again his warm breath touched her ear.  
  
Aerin, what has gotten in to you, stop this nonsense at once! She scolded herself.  
  
This is not the time, nor the place for such foolishness! She reminded herself.  
  
Finally they came to an open area and there, in the centre, stood the palace of Mirkwood.  
  
It was absolutely beautiful, made out of white stone and marble with two golden towers on each side of the palace, sparkling in the light of the sun.  
  
Surrounded by the lushes' green of the forest, it was truly a glorious sight to behold.  
  
Legolas' stead slowed his pace and they stopped in front of the palace. Legolas quickly dismounted his horse and fixed his gaze upon Aerin.  
  
"Stay here, I will get help and we will save your companions," he reassured her.  
  
She gave him a simple nod in return.  
  
She had never been to Mirkwood. It was truly a beautiful place, but so different from the woods and golden trees of Lorien. She wondered if she would ever get used to living here when she was married.  
  
After a few minutes Legolas reappeared with five men behind him, one of them she recognized.  
  
It was Alderon.  
  
"Aerin?" he asked her, surprised.  
  
"Alderon, Nae saian luume' , It has been to long," she said, giving him a warm smile.  
  
It certainly has, but I wish it had been under better circumstances," Alderon replied, returning her smile.  
  
"Do you know her, Nooromin?, My brother," Legolas asked him, curiously.  
  
"Yes, this is Aerin Silvermane of Lorien, my fiancée," he explained to his older brother.  
  
Legolas felt somewhat disappointed at this piece of information. He didn't know why, but this was not the time, or the place for it.  
  
He looked at Aerin, who was to his surprise blushing.  
  
"Could you lead us to the place where you were attacked by the orcs?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, it is not far from where you have saved me," she replied.  
  
The men mounted their horses.  
  
"You had better ride with my brother," Legolas told her, as he helped her of his horse.  
  
Aerin was surprised by his sudden chance of behaviour. She couldn't quit explain it herself, but he seemed more distant towards her than he had been a few minutes ago.  
  
She walked to Alderon and took place on his horse.  
  
As they rode towards the place of the orc attack, Aerin couldn't help but secretly glance at Legolas a couple of times.  
  
Why does he fascinate me so? She asked herself, but couldn't come up with a single answer.  
  
"There by the trees!" one of the men shouted, pointing at the direction.  
  
Aerin quickly followed his gaze and saw that the ground was covered with dead orc corpses, and then she recognized Haldir sitting with his back to a tree.  
  
She jumped off Alderon's horse, before he could stop her.  
  
"Aerin, stop! It may not be safe," he shouted, but she ignored him and ran straight to Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, Haldir, are you alright?" she examined him closely, looking for any injuries he might have.  
  
Haldir looked up at her and gave a weak smile. "Yes, mellonamin, My friend,"  
  
Aerin then noticed a deep flesh wound engraved in his upper arm.  
  
"O, Haldir, you are hurt," she exclaimed, she looked at the wound in horror.  
  
"I assure you it is nothing, the others were not as lucky as I was," he told her, sadly, glancing in the direction of his fallen companions.  
  
Both Alderon and Legolas were standing next to her now, looking at the Haldir.  
  
"Your other companions did not survive the attack," Legolas informed him.  
  
"I know," Haldir acknowledged.  
  
"My heart is saddened by this, may their essence be forever with the Valar,"  
  
Alderon and Legolas both helped Haldir to stand up and supported him on both sides.  
  
They rode back to Mirkwood.  
  
Aerin felt relieved and thanked the Valar for saving her dear friend.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright now," Alderon reassured her.  
  
"I sure hope so, for this has been one incredible journey and I do not want anymore surprises," she blurted out.  
  
All the men had been listening to their conversation and laughed at her words.  
  
This made her blush for the third time that day.  
  
*************************** ***************************  
  
Disclaimer: Hope you liked this chapter. It's rather short but, I will promise you longer ones in the future!! Please keep reading and reviewing my chapters! Until next we meet!  
  
Saera: Thank you for my first review!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Unfortunately for some of you Haldir lovers, there will be no romance between Aerin and Haldir. Sorry! Thanks for the review!  
  
Legolasgreenleaf13: Sorry my mistake! 


	3. Confessions of the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr characters or places. They all belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien. **************************** *******************  
  
This is my confession.  
  
I bare my soul to you.  
  
This is my confession,  
  
The one thing I can do.  
  
How will I ever make you mine,  
  
If you don't know that I'm alive?  
  
I confess to you  
  
My love for you.  
  
(Song by Richard Marx - My confession)  
  
Chapter 3: Confessions of the heart  
  
A couple of days had past.  
  
Haldir was slowly recovering. The orc's arrow, that had struck him, had been poisoned, which mend that the healing process took longer than had been expected.  
  
Aerin felt bored and alone, although Alderon kept her company as often as he could, he was mostly occupied with training the royal guard of Mirkwood.  
  
Well what did I expect? She thought to herself, he is after all the captain of the guard. He couldn't abandon his duties just for me.  
  
She sighed and secretly wished she was back in Lorien with her friends and family.  
  
Normally on a day like this she would be practicing with her weapons, but she reminded herself this wasn't Lorien this was Mirkwood.  
  
Aerin decided to go to the library, Alderon had once told her about the extensive library and she was rather curious about it, maybe she would find a suitable book to pass the time with.  
  
The library was situated in one of the golden towers of the palace.  
  
She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
It was larger than she had ever imagined. There where countless bookcases that reached as high as the ceiling.  
  
She hummed a song looking for a good book amongst the thousand of others.  
  
"War of the ring, volume one," she muttered to herself, touching the dusty book cover with the tip of her finger.  
  
She looked around and her eye fell on a big wooden ladder, standing against one of the bookcases, she decided to climb it.  
  
Maybe they keep their best books up there? she thought.  
  
Aerin carefully started to climb the ladder. She found out it wasn't easy climbing a ladder without getting her feet entangled in her long dress.  
  
Aerin searched and searched, until she'd reached the ceiling. She could only find old, dusty books about long lost civilizations and she wasn't really interested in that.  
  
All she really had been interested in was becoming a warrior and going on countless adventures, but that dream was shattered many years ago when she'd learned about the arranged marriage.  
  
She went down the ladder, unfortunately she wasn't careful enough and her feet got entangled in her dress. She lost her balance and before she could get hold of anything, fell to the ground.  
  
Aerin shrieked and braced herself for the fall.  
  
Legolas had seen Aerin enter the library and was somewhat amused when he saw her stare in amazement at all the books.  
  
She however had not seen him, for he was hidden behind a bookcase out of her sight. He silently followed her through the library, carefully observing all her moves.  
  
Why does this young she -elf fascinate me so? he thought.  
  
He had seen the fire in her eyes that day when she was captured by the orcs and had kicked one of them in the groin.  
  
He smiled at the thought.  
  
One thing he knew for certain, there was more to her than meets the eye. When he saw her trip and fall of the ladder, he quickly reacted and caught here in his arms.  
  
Instead of feeling a hard, solid ground, she felt the warm embrace of two strong arms.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, looking surprised at her savior.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered softly as her eyes met his.  
  
"You seemed to have developed the habit of needing to be saved," he teased, as a smile crept at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"And you seemed to have developed the habit of saving me," Aerin retorted, returning his smile.  
  
His incredible blue eyes, that reminded her of the sky on a warm summer's day, mesmerized her completely.  
  
Her heart was beating rapidly and she blushed. Why do I feel so strange? And why in the Valars name am I blushing?  
  
Here he stood with his brothers blushing bride in his arms and all he wanted to do was keep her in his embrace forever. He looked deep into her emerald green eyes and trailed of to her soft, pink lips.  
  
What am I thinking? He thought and cursed inwardly  
  
Legolas gently let go of her.  
  
"Diolla ile, Thank you," she said softly, giving him a grateful smile.  
  
"Ta nae amin seasa, It was my pleasure," he nodded.  
  
"What were you doing up there, anyway?" he asked her, curiously.  
  
"Just looking for a book to pass the time with," Aerin replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" Maybe I can be of some assistance, what interests you?" he asked her, enthusiastically.  
  
Fighting and combat, she thought, but instead answered him;  
  
"Poetry and needlework, of course, my lord." Giving him the most innocent look she could conjure up, hoping that it would sound feminine enough.  
  
Legolas could tell she was lying and decided to play along. "Well, do you know the tale of Beren and Luthien?"  
  
"No not really, what is it about?" she inquired.  
  
"It is about romance and true love between a mortal man and an elven maiden," he explained, examining her features closely.  
  
"Then this tale is a waste of my time. I do not believe in this thing called love nor that it can be true," Aerin replied bitterly as her smile faded.  
  
Her words confused Legolas, a thoughtful expression covered his fair face.  
  
"How can you say this? You, whom are going to be married to my brother, do you not love him?"  
  
"I do not know," she whispered softly, staring at her feet.  
  
"I am fond of Alderon and enjoy his company, but I do not love him like I should love my future husband," Aerin confessed and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Then why are you going to marry him?" he exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Aerin looked at him, her eyes were like two bright jewels, which sparkled in the light of the sun. She gave him such an intense look, that he feared his heart would stop beating.  
  
"Because it was my parents wish, they arranged this marriage many years ago," she confessed, again.  
  
"Can you not talk to them?" he asked her.  
  
Aerin wished this conversation would end, she wanted to run away, far away. How she had loved her parents, how she still loved them and wished they were with her.  
  
"They left Ambarenya, Middle- Earth, many years ago, may their essences find eternal peace with the Valar," she said, while tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.  
  
She hated tears and thought they made her look weak, a sight she didn't want Legolas to see.  
  
She ran out of the library as fast as she possibly could.  
  
Legolas immediately ran after her. How could I have been so insensitive?  
  
He caught by her hand and gently forced her to stand still.  
  
"Forgive me, arwenamin, my lady, I did not mean to hurt your feelings," he apologized.  
  
Aerin turned around, pain still visible in her eyes.  
  
"It is not your fault, my grieve is still as fresh as the day I heard of their departure," she said, whipping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Still, it was not my place to ask you such questions," he suppressed the urge to hold her in his arms and to kiss her tears away.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, I am sorry, let me make it up to you," he gave her a gorgeous smile.  
  
Aerin had calmed down and nodded, accepting his offer. It was only then that she realized he was still holding her hand.  
  
She blushed and swiftly pulled back her hand.  
  
"Will you give me the honor of walking with me across the grounds?" he asked her politely, offering her his arm.  
  
She giggled softly and took his arm without hesitation.  
  
They strolled through the forest.  
  
Legolas told her about his adventures and she told him about her life in Lorien.  
  
Aerin almost told him about her passion for weapons, when he let her see his bow, the one he had gotten as a gift from the lady Galadriel herself.  
  
Aerin seemed to blossom in his company and she had to admit that this had been the best day she'd ever had, since she arrived in Mirwood.  
  
This lovely creature captivated Legolas. He found her to be very different from the other young elven maiden, he had ever met in his entire life.  
  
Her laughter sounded like tiny little bells, merrily sweeping in the wind and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, which reminded him of the beauty of the forest, just at the break of dawn.  
  
The sun had almost left the horizon at the time they arrived back at the palace.  
  
"Aerin, Legolas, I have been searching everywhere for you," they heard Alderon's concerned voice say.  
  
"Where were you two?" he asked, his eyes went from one to the other.  
  
"Legolas was so kind as to take a walk with me," Aerin explained, merrily.  
  
"A four hour walk?" Alderon asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.  
  
"Onooromin, my brother, you need not worry for she was under my protection all the time," Legolas ensured him.  
  
"Then you were well protected indeed, lirimaer, lovely one," he spoke to Aerin, smiling.  
  
"If you two would excuse me, I would like to go to my chambers to freshen up a bit before dinner," she said, while glancing at both brothers.  
  
She made a curtsy and wanted to walk away.  
  
"My lady, wait!" Legolas approached her.  
  
"Will you give me the honor of escorting you to dinner this evening?"  
  
She was absolutely speechless and looked at Alderon, whom by the look on his face was also surprised at his brother's action.  
  
"With the consent of my brother, of course," Legolas added quickly, without looking at Alderon.  
  
Now they both looked at Alderon, whom could do nothing else but to give his consent.  
  
Aerins eyes met those of Legolas and she smiled at him.  
  
" I will gladly accept your offer," she said smiling, while looking into his bright blue eyes.  
  
Legolas took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand.  
  
"Tenna'san, till then," he softly whispered to her.  
  
Aerin gave Alderon, whom had a confused expression on his face, one last look, then she turned around and quickly walked away, hoping they hadn't seen her own confusion. *************************** **********************  
  
Disclaimer: I've made some changes in this chapter, I've also re-written chapter one and two, because I wasn't satisfied with them. Hope this is better!! Keep reading and reviewing, I live and breath for them! Until the next chapter!  
  
Lady of Legolas: I would never let Haldir die, I am not Peter Jackson, you know.  
  
Blu-eyed-belle: Their will be some Lego-Lovin soon, I promise! 


	4. Brothers and Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr characters nor the songs I place in my chapter. ************************** *************************  
  
No sooner met but they looked;  
  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
  
No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason;  
  
No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy.  
  
(Poem by William Shakespeare)  
  
Chapter 4: Brothers and rivals  
  
Aerin looked into the mirror for the second time that evening.  
  
She wore a silk, lavender dress, richly decorated with silver embroidery. Her honey blond hair was braided and above her eyes she wore a circlet with jewels that glistened as the stars.  
  
There was a knock on her chamber door and her heart instantly skipped a beat.  
  
She took in a deep breath, slowly walked to the door and opened it.  
  
There he stood, dressed in a grey and silver tunic, staring right into her eyes.  
  
Legolas found her to be breathtaking and was mesmerized by her radiant beauty.  
  
He bowed before her and took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the palm of her hand, which made shivers ran up and down her spine.  
  
"Lle sana thulamin odamin, you take my breath away," he whispered, looking at her with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"Diola lle, thank you," she whispered shyly, while accepting his arm gracefully.  
  
Why does my heart beat so fast when I see him? What does he do to me that makes me feel this way? Aerin thought with mixed emotions.  
  
Alderon walked straight towards them, the second they'd walked into the dining room.  
  
"You look absolutely radiant, Melamin, my love," he declared, delighted to see her.  
  
She cast her eyes down in shame.  
  
Alderon treated her with such love and respect. She had the same respect for him if not greater, but his love she could never return.  
  
Alderon took her hand and lead her to her seat without giving Legolas one single look.  
  
King Thranduil sat at the end of the table on his golden throne, his hair was a silver blond just as his sons and on his head he wore a crone of laurel leafs.  
  
Legolas and Alderon sat on both sides of their father.  
  
Aerin sat next to Alderon, whom was talking vividly to her. She tried to look interested, but her mind occasionaly drifted of into deep thought.  
  
Dinner had already started, but she didn't feel much like eating at all and left the food untouched on her plate.  
  
She felt Legolas'stare and secretly glanced at him from underneath her eyelashes.  
  
Legolas smiled at her, which made her blush a deep shade of red.  
  
"Was the food not to your satisfaction, Lirimaer? lovely one," Alderon asked her.  
  
"O, no this food is excellent, but I am afraid my appetite has left me," she explained.  
  
"Lle tyava quel? do you feel well?" he asked her, giving her a concerned look.  
  
"I feel just fine. Do not worry about me, Alderon." Aerin reassured him and produced a smile.  
  
Alderon took her hand and gently kissed her palm. "Manka lle merna, Melamin, as you wish, my love,"  
  
A knot appeared in her stomach. His kiss didn't affect her the way Legolas'did. It confused her greatly.  
  
Finally, to Aerin's relieve, dinner had ended.  
  
"It is time for some light entertainment," the king exclaimed, merily.  
  
"My dear, my son told me you posses the singing voice of a nightingale. Would you honor us with a song?" he said, turning his attention to Aerin.  
  
"Your majesty, your sons' opinion of me is highly overrated," she replied as a tiny laughter escaped her.  
  
"Do not be so modest and sing for us, Aerin." Haldir grinned at her.  
  
In reply, she gave him an icy stare, because she really didn't feel like singing at all.  
  
"Please, let me hear your voice once more," Alderon pleaded with her.  
  
All eyes were upon her including those of Legolas, which made her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"I will sing, if it pleases his majesty," Aerin agreed to his request.  
  
Aerin stood up and walked towards the fireplace.  
  
In front of it stood a big silver harp engraved with elfish writing.  
  
She went and sat on a little seat that stood next to the harp, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
She gently placed her delicate fingers on the cords, and then she opened her eyes again.  
  
The harp produced a sweet melody and Aerin began to sing:  
  
I dream I dwelt in marble halls,  
  
With vassals and serfs at my side,  
  
And with all who assembled within those walls,  
  
That I was the hope and the pride,  
  
I had riches all too great to count,  
  
And a high ancestral name,  
  
But I also dreamed which pleased me most,  
  
That you loved me still the same,  
  
That you loved me still the same.  
  
I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
  
That knights upon bended knee,  
  
And with vows no maidens heart could withstand,  
  
They pledged their faith to me,  
  
And I dreamt that one of that noble host,  
  
Came forth my hand to claim,  
  
But I also dreamt which charmed me most,  
  
That you loved me still the same,  
  
That you loved me still the same.  
  
Legolas couldn't keep his eyes off her and was hypnotized by the sound of her beautiful voice, which sounded like the tinkling of tiny silver bells and was as sweet as honey.  
  
Her song and the sound of her heavenly voice had captivated everybody in the dining room, even the royal guards.  
  
The dining room was filled with the sound of loud applause, after the song had ended.  
  
Aerin stood up and bowed to her audience, blushing heavily.  
  
"You have indeed the voice of a nightingale, child," the king exclaimed appreciative.  
  
Everybody at the table nodded in agreement.  
  
This made her blush even deeper, turning her face a lovely shade of scarlet.  
  
Legolas couldn't manage to keep his eyes of her and followed her every move.  
  
He loved his brother dearly and would stand by him no matter what. But this young she- elf made him envy his brother, something he never felt before in his entire life.  
  
"She is your brothers' fiancée, you know?" Haldir, whom had noticed the admiring looks Legolas had given Aerin, told him.  
  
"I do not know of what you are you talking, I know perfectly well whom she is," he replied, trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible.  
  
"You know of what I talk. Although your face shows no emotions, your eyes betray you, my friend," Haldir smirked.  
  
Legolas got a bit irritated. "What are you implying, friend," he asked still polite, but a bit more sarcastic.  
  
"Merely, that you should keep your feelings to yourself," Haldir advised him.  
  
"You should hold your tongue and save your advice for someone who wants it." Legolas gave him an icy stare.  
  
Legolas stood up from his seat and dashed out of the room.  
  
Aerin, whom had been in a conversation with Alderon and a couple of other elves, saw Legolas storm out of the dining room.  
  
She had also seen him talking to Haldir. She quickly excused herself from her present company and went after him.  
  
"Legolas, Manka naa lle autien? where are you going?" she asked a bit distressed.  
  
He turned his head, It was then that she noticed the anger that raged in his eyes and it scared her.  
  
"What did Haldir say to you?" she asked him, her voice was soft and full of concern.  
  
"Nothing but the truth," he plainly told her.  
  
"If it is the truth, why does it make you so angry?" Aerin asked, walking towards him.  
  
She didn't know what possessed her, but she felt the urge to gently caress his fair face, and she did.  
  
His anger subsided immediately. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.  
  
"Lothamin, lle naa lissenen ar maskalalaith, my flower, you are sweet water and light laughter," he whispered to her.  
  
Her heart was pounding and she unconsciously wetted her lips with her tongue.  
  
He placed his slender finger under her chin and cupped her head a bit.  
  
Legolas slowly bowed his head. His lips were nearly touching hers, when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Aerin, where are you?" Alderon's voice echoed through the hall.  
  
Quickly Aerin stepped back, pulling herself out of Legolas'embrace, his eyes still locked with hers.  
  
Aerins'cheeks had turned bright red and she stared at ther feet as Alderon came in reach.  
  
"There you are, I wondered where you have gone to," he said as he looked from one to the other.  
  
Alderon, then noticed the blush upon her cheeks and the confused expression on her face.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and immediatly looked at his brother, giving him a deadly stare.  
  
His face didn't show his emotions, but Legolas knew better.  
  
"My dear, Haldir was asking for your company," Alderon told her without taking his eyes of his brother.  
  
She looked at Legolas and without a word turned around and quikly walked away.  
  
"What happened here?" Alderon asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, my brother. We were just making conversation," Legolas explained, calmly.  
  
"Then what is going on between you two?" Alderon started to get angry.  
  
"Really, there is nothing between us at all. Do you not believe me?" Legolas assured his brother.  
  
"I believe you, but I warn you if I find out that you are lying to me..." Alderon glared dangerously at him.  
  
Legolas didn't feel threatened at all, he understood his brother's suspicion.  
  
He just nodded, then turned around and walked away, leaving an angred and confused Alderon behind. ****************************** ***************************  
  
Disclaimer: The song is by Enya- Marble halls. I just love Enya!! I hope you like this chapter. I am writing the next chapter as we speak. So, until the next chapter!!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story.  
  
Allora Gale: Thank you for giving me the idea for this chapter! 


	5. Hell hath no fury

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr characters, except for Aerin, Alderon, Ronyo and Astaldo. The list keeps getting longer!! ************************ ****************************  
  
'Heav'n has no Rage, like Love to Hatred turn'd,  
  
Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorn'd.'  
  
(By William Congreve- The mourning bride.)  
  
Chapter 5: Hell hath no fury  
  
Legolas stood on the practice grounds and watched as the warriors were trying to improve their fighting skills.  
  
His mind drifted off to a few days ago, when he had held Aerin in his arms and had nearly kissed her.  
  
How foolish he was thinking he could make her his.  
  
He had known that she would be with his brother this very day and going to the practice grounds was a good way to avoid them both.  
  
Legolas knew that Haldir had told the truth and the last thing he wanted to do is to come between his beloved brother and his bride.  
  
Aerin is my brother's fiancée and not mine, he kept reminding himself.  
  
Haldir approached the practice grounds and the second he saw Legolas, he walked over to him.  
  
"Quel amrun, caun Legolas, Good morning, prince," Haldir greeted him in a friendly manner.  
  
"Quel amrun, Haldir of Lorien, good morning," Legolas' greeted him, while keeping his eyes on the warriors.  
  
"I want to apologize, it was not my place to give you such advise nor was it my intention to upset you like I did," Haldir said, examining Legolas' face.  
  
It was however still as expressionless as it had been before and Legolas still didn't look at him.  
  
"I know how you feel," Haldir told him in a low voice, hoping it would break the ice between them.  
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" Legolas asked surprised, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do not you?" Haldir retorted with a smirk on his face.  
  
"How can anyone not love her?" he whispered sadly, starting to stare into the distance again.  
  
Both men sighed almost simultaneous.  
  
They looked at each other and burst out in laughter.  
  
Haldir gave Legolas a friendly pat on the back.  
  
Aerin had easily managed to persuade Alderon to take her to the practice grounds. If she could not practice herself, she might as well watch as others did. She had told him she wanted to see him train his warriors and had given him her most charming smile. Alderon couldn't resist her and soon enough agreed to her wish.  
  
Together they walked to the grounds.  
  
As they approached the grounds, Aerin saw Haldir, and then she almost froze as she recognized the elf that stood at his side.  
  
Legolas, his name resounded through her head, she cursed inwardly.  
  
Aerin hadn't seen Legolas, ever since that day. Aerin had seen Alderon return into the room, his face a mix of anger and confusion. Legolas, however, did not return and she wondered what had happened between them.  
  
Aerin unconsciously touched her lips as she thought of that faithful evening when her lips had been so close to his.  
  
"Vendui', Haldir, greetings," she politely greeted Haldir.  
  
She glimpsed at Legolas from underneath her eyelashes and saw that his face was deprived of all emotion as he looked at her. His greeting was distant and formal.  
  
"Nooromin, My brother. Why are you here? I assumed you were spending the day with your lady," Legolas asked his brother.  
  
"My lady wishes to come here and see me train my men." Alderon replied, proudly.  
  
"Astaldo, Ronyo, Tula sinome! Come here," Alderon commanded two of his warriors, whom were standing nearest to them.  
  
They came immediately and saluted their captain.  
  
"This is Lady Aerin Silvermane, my fiancée," he introduced Aerin, " I want you to give her a demonstration of your sword fighting skills,"  
  
"As you wish, Nikerym, Captain," both warriors replied simultaneous and swiftly bowed to Aerin.  
  
They walked to the centre of the field and assumed their fighting stance.  
  
The one called Astaldo, started the attack.  
  
The other blocked the attack easily with his sword.  
  
Again their swords clashed. Their movements were graceful, almost as if they were engaged in a dance.  
  
Aerin could see that Alderon had trained them well.  
  
Ronyo had Astaldo pinned to the ground, triumph glistened in his eyes,  
  
He looked at Alderon and smiled at his victory.  
  
In that brief moment Astaldo saw the opportunity to pull Ronyos' legs from under him and grab his sword.  
  
Now Ronyo was pinned to the ground.  
  
"Lle lava, do you yield?" Astaldo smirked as he looked down on Ronyo.  
  
Ronyo looked furious as he nodded his head. "Never turn your back on your enemy," she advised the defeated warrior, Ronyo.  
  
"What does a she- elf know about fighting or wielding a sword?" Ronyo asked, giving her an angry stare.  
  
"More than you might think, sir," she replied defiantly with a grin on her face.  
  
Ronyo laughed, but it wasn't a sympathetic one. "A she- elf's place is not on the battlefield," he smirked.  
  
The stupidity of this man, she thought rather irritated. "Why in the Valars name not? Females are equal to males. They should have the same opportunity of becoming a warrior as males do,"  
  
Ronyo laughed at her words. "Females are neither equal nor different to males, they are inferior. They posses nor the strength nor the intelligents to be equal to us,"  
  
His harsh, arrogant words aroused her anger and her eyes sparkled dangerously. " Most male elves act so tough and strong on the outside because on the inside, they are scared, weak and fragile. Males not females are the weaker sex, sir," she hissed back at him.  
  
"Do you wish to prove your theory, my lady?" Ronyo taunted her.  
  
"Only if you wish to be defeated again, my lord?" she retorted sarcastically.  
  
Haldir tried to hold her back as Alderon and Legolas both looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Aerin, do not do this, remember your promise to the Lady." Haldir reminded her softly.  
  
"I need a sword," she said determined, ignoring Haldir's warnings.  
  
Nobody responded to her request. She knew Haldir wouldn't give her one so she turned to Alderon.  
  
"This is not wise, Melamin, my love, Ronyo is one of my best warriors," Alderon said, hoping it would change her mind.  
  
Finally she looked straight into Legolas' shining blue eyes. "I know what I am doing, trust me," she almost pleaded to him, confidence shining brightly in her soft green eyes.  
  
Legolas knew, in his heart, that she was telling the truth.  
  
He reached to his side and pulled his sword out of the scabbard.  
  
He handed her his sword.  
  
"Tira ten'rashwe, be careful," he spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Diola lle, thank you, I will not forget this," she whispered softly in return.  
  
She took in her fighting stance and made a number eight in the air with her sword.  
  
Their swords clashed.  
  
Ronyo attacked and immediately tried to stab her.  
  
She jumped and blocked the attack.  
  
She had just been lucky, Ronyo convinced himself, arrogantly while grinding his teeth.  
  
Aerin thundered down on him.  
  
He was strong, but Aerin had the advantage of being smaller and faster.  
  
She retreated and attacked again, swirling her sword through the air.  
  
This went on for a couple of minutes.  
  
They glanced at each other, both breathing heavily. "Lle lava? Do you yield?," he asked her with a self-centred smirk on his face.  
  
"And let you win? Never!" she hissed back at him.  
  
She slashed out at him and cut the right sleeve of his tunic. He looked at his torn sleeve, his eyes were flaming. He muttered an insult and tried to stab her a second time, missing her by a hair.  
  
Legolas held his breath, if this warrior would injure her in any way, he swore he would kill him on the spot.  
  
"She fights well," he spoke to Haldir.  
  
"I may hope so, for it was I whom has trained her since she was still a little girl," Haldir replied dryly as he followed Aerin with his eyes.  
  
Haldir felt very proud of her. Back in Lorien she was his best warrior. She was a fast learner and had a determination unequalled to his other warriors.  
  
She moved as one with her sword.  
  
As Ronyo was getting angrier, Aerin remained calm and in focus.  
  
The other warriors that were there, stopped their activities to watch the two of them fight.  
  
Some of them were yelling encouragements to Ronyo.  
  
"Give up now, my lady. You are only postponing the inevitable. Do you not understand what I am saying?" Ronyo looked confidant, arrogance radiant on his face.  
  
He flung himself on to her. Their swords clashed and she could feel his strength flowing through his sword.  
  
She pushed him away with all her might.  
  
"I understand perfectly well what you are trying to say, even though you obviously do not," she shot back at him.  
  
Aerin was getting tired and knew she had to act soon or he would surely defeat her.  
  
Again Ronyo slashed out at her. This time he was to strong for her and she watched as her sword flew through the air and landed on the soft green grass.  
  
It was out of her reach.  
  
"You see I have won as I have predicted, my lady," Ronyo smirked at her as he faced her again.  
  
"You have not won until you have got me pinned down to the ground," she told him sharply.  
  
Without any warning Aerin kicked the sword right out of his hand.  
  
Ronyo looked surprised as his sword also flew through the air.  
  
Before he knew what happened next, Aerin quickly kicked his legs from underneath him and he stumbled to the ground.  
  
The next thing he saw was Aerin sitting on top of him and holding a small dagger at his throat.  
  
She was glad that she'd decided to wear the dagger underneath her clothes everywhere she went.  
  
Ronyo was absolutely stunned.  
  
"Lle lava? Do you yield," she asked.  
  
He knew he had no other option. His eyes flickered as he looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, I yield," he hissed.  
  
The warriors laughed at the strange sight and the surprised look on Ronyos' face.  
  
She got off him and stretched out her hand to him. He ignored her gesture and stood up, still looking a bit bewildered.  
  
"Never underestimate your opponent, especially when it is a she- elf," Aerin grinned satisfied.  
  
"That is the absolute truth. I hope you have learned from this, Ronyo," Alderon told his defeated warrior, patting him on the back.  
  
Ronyo bowed his head before Alderon.  
  
"Although I do not condone your action. You did well and I am proud of you," Haldir told her, smiling.  
  
"That is because I have been taught by the best," she complimented him, returning his smile.  
  
Legolas had known there was more to her than met the eye. He had never met a female warrior before, he had known Lady Galadriel to be very skilful with a bow, but he did not think Aerin to have such a skill.  
  
Every time they met, he discovered something new and amazing about her.  
  
Aerin had approached Legolas, holding his sword in her hands.  
  
Suddenly she kneeled before him, holding his sword out to him with both hands.  
  
"You have placed your trust in me by giving me your sword. Amin naa tuall, caun Legolas, I am your servant, prince Legolas," she said solemnly, bowing her head.  
  
Although his face showed no emotions at all, his eyes were filled with love and admiration for this she- elf.  
  
He took his sword from her hands and placed it back in the scabbard.  
  
Aerin stood up again, her eyes were shining brightly, giving him a grateful smile.  
  
For one short moment they'd forgotten the world around them and stared into each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but Legolas just gave her a short nod with his head, before he walked away, leaving the practice grounds behind him.  
  
Haldir and Alderon, whom had witnessed the whole spectacle, approached her.  
  
"You were amazing, lirimaer, lovely one. Why have you not told me this before?" Alderon asked her, he felt a bit envious about her pledge to his brother and wished he had given her his sword.  
  
"You never asked me," Aerin reasoned plainly, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Would you mind it if Haldir would escort you back to the palace. I have some business here to attend to," Alderon asked her politely.  
  
"No, not at all. I too have some things to do myself," Aerin replied, glad that he decided to stay.  
  
Alderon gave her a warm smile while gently kissing the palm of her hand and with that left her in the care of Haldir.  
  
Aerin was very quiet. She was a bit puzzled about Legolas' reaction. He had trusted her with his sword, advised her to be careful, giving her the feeling he cared about her. But when she made her pledge to him he had shown no emotion what so ever and had given her an icy stare, which pained her greatly.  
  
Haldir and Aerin made very little conversation on their way back to the palace.  
  
Haldir knew the only reason she'd be this quiet, was when something troubled her greatly.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" he asked her, carefully.  
  
"No, there is not," she replied, sighing softly.  
  
Suddenly a deep frown appeared on her face, like she was reminded of something.  
  
"Haldir, if you will excuse me. I have some business to attend to," without waiting for a reply, she left Haldir's side.  
  
I have to find Legolas, I have to know..," she thought.  
  
************************ ****************************  
  
Disclaimer: Another chapter finished. I have given Aerin some wicked Girl Power! I have also re-written this chapter, hoping there are less spelling mistakes in it, then there was before. P.S if anyone has any suggestions about how this story should go, your very welcome!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thank you again for you review!  
  
Midnight: Keep reading my story!! 


	6. Kiss of death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr characters. *********************** ******************************  
  
The kiss of death,  
  
crystalized roses,  
  
Dew drops from the summer rain,  
  
Elvish eyes from the north,  
  
Will enchant your world.  
  
Chapter 6: Kiss of death  
  
Aerin had been searching everywhere for Legolas.  
  
She'd been to the library, the stables and even took a peak in his chamber.  
  
'Maybe he didn't want to be found.' She thought as she made her way through the forest.  
  
She walked deeper and deeper into the woods, aware of the dangerous creatures that lurked in the shadows, finally she ended up by a big lake.  
  
Aerin examined the surroundings for any trace of Legolas.  
  
A small waterfall flowed into the lake, its waters glistened in the light of the sun.  
  
Then she noticed a person sitting on a rock near the foot of the waterfall, almost hidden behind some shrubbery.  
  
Aerin recognized him immediately..Legolas.  
  
She softly approached him from behind, her heart pounding wildly.  
  
What should I say? She asked herself nervously.  
  
Legolas must have heard her footsteps or maybe the loud pounding of her heart, for he turned his head in her direction, looking straight at her.  
  
Aerin almost froze on the spot, she tried to calm down and focus on what she was about to do.  
  
"Vedui' Legolas, mani naa lle umien? greetings, what are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
Legolas didn't answer her question and examined her closely.  
  
"Mankoi naa lle sinome? why are you here?"  
  
"I was looking for you, we need to talk," she told him, biting her lower lip.  
  
She watched his face closely, looking for emotions, but found none.  
  
He looked at her with his icy blue eyes, that seemed to peer right through her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"I want to know why you keep avoiding me?" she waited for his reaction.  
  
Legolas face seemed paler than she had ever seen it.  
  
"I am not avoiding you."  
  
"Yes, you are, ever since we almost.., " she stopped in mid- sentence.  
  
Maybe this isn't such a good idea? Aerin thought.  
  
Legolas' face seem to sadden a bit, he averted his eyes.  
  
"Nothing happened," he whispered as he threw a stone in the water.  
  
"I know we did not actually kiss, but something did happen, you can not deny it," she said, while shaking her head.  
  
He stood up and was now standing in front of her.  
  
Legolas wanted to tell her that he loved her and wanted to spend his entire life with her, by his side, not as his brother's wife but as his own. Alas, he knew it was impossible.  
  
"You would not understand," he told her instead, staring into her dark green eyes.  
  
"Then help me understand, Legolas," she replied, placing her hand on his and pinching it softly.  
  
Legolas heart skipped a beat, when he felt the softness of her touch.  
  
"You should not have made that pledge to me this morning," he scolded her softly.  
  
"I wanted to and I would do it again," she told him with determination.  
  
The tension between them was unbearable, Legolas couldn't resist her anymore.  
  
His lips lowered with full delibiration, the intention as deep as silence as steady as dark.  
  
Unmoving hers captured by his incredible eyes, breath not taken, heart unbeaten.  
  
His lips softly carressed hers, eyes closed, his breath trembling.  
  
Legolas impulsively drew her near him.  
  
Her skin smooth as it was creamy, her sweet scent of silky desire, her body impatiently waiting for the unspoken.  
  
They ended their long, passionate kiss and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Now do you understand?" he asked her with a hoarse voice.  
  
Aerin just nodded, still blushing from the excitement of their kiss.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"I do not know, maybe I should go away," he replied.  
  
"Leave Mirkwood?" she bit her lip, feeling tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"What other option is there?" Legolas heart broke when he saw the tears gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"I do not know," she muttered softly.  
  
Suddenly Legolas let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Mani naa ta? what is is," Aerin asked, then she noticed the cause of his pain.  
  
"Orcs," he replied, groaning as he quickly pulled a black arrow out of his thigh.  
  
They looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a dozen orcs, they had been so caught up with each other that they hadn't heard them approach.  
  
"Give us the she-elf!" one of the orcs shouted at Legolas.  
  
"If you want her, come and claim her," Legolas pulled out his sword, ignoring the immense pain in his thigh.  
  
Two orcs came at him and tried to attack, Legolas killed them in an instant.  
  
"You need to make a run for it while I hold them off," he whispered to her.  
  
"No, you are wounded, I will not leave you," she exclaimed.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" he asked.  
  
Aerin frantically looked around her for a way out, then she spotted Arod, Legolas'stallion, standing hidden behind some trees and bushes. The orcs apparently hadn't seen him.  
  
"The element of surprise," she muttered, more to herself than to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas call your horse," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"What, Arod?" he exclaimed softly.  
  
"Just do it!" Aerin prayed to the Valar that this would work.  
  
Legolas just impaled another orc with his sword, then whistled so hard that some of the orcs had to cover their ears.  
  
From behind the trees came Legolas' beautiful brown stallion, Arod, galloping towards them.  
  
The orcs were indeed surprised.  
  
Arod jumped over the orcs and stopped in front of Legolas and Aerin.  
  
Aerin jumped on the horse's back and Legolas did the same.  
  
"Noro lim! run fast," he said to the horse.  
  
The orcs were furious and tried to stop them, a couple of orc arrows sifted through the air, but it was already to late.  
  
"Shakrop tak! stop them," an orc cried in vain.  
  
Arod ran as fast as the wind.  
  
Aerin feared for Legolas, he had been so quite, too quite. But stopping now, was no option.  
  
Finally they reached the palace of Mirkwood.  
  
Aerin quickly dismounted and stared at Legolas, his body was limb and his eyes were closed. She looked in horror as she saw a second black arrow impaled in his back.  
  
"Tua amin! Tua caun Legolas awra! help me, help prins Legolas is hurt," she cried desperately.  
  
Three royal guards quickly came to her aid, two of them gently lifted Legolas from his horse.  
  
"Hurry bring him to the house of healing!" she commanded two of them.  
  
"Notify the king, quickly," she commanded the third guard.  
  
Aerin walked to the house of healing as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
She saw Legolas lying on a bed, two healers were already by his side, they both had grave expressions on their faces and Aerin got more and more concerned.  
  
The king entered the room followed by Alderon and Haldir.  
  
"What happened, child?" the king asked Aerin.  
  
"An orc attack," Aerin spoke softly, almost unable to speak.  
  
"Where?" Alderon asked.  
  
"At the lake," she murmered, looking at Alderon and seeing the puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"How is my son?" the king asked the healers, who were now facing him.  
  
"His life is in great peril, your majesty. He has been hit by two arrows, one in his thigh and one in his back, both poisoned and lethal," one of the healers informed the king.  
  
"We fear that he will not make it through the night," the other healer told him with a sad voice.  
  
All color was drained out of the king's face. "Is there nothing you can do for him?" he asked them desperately.  
  
Both healers shook their head in defeat.  
  
The king had a grave expression on his face as he glanced at his eldest son, who seemed to be more dead than alive.  
  
"Take some of your men and patrol the borders of our kingdom, kill any orc that comes in sight," the king commanded Alderon.  
  
"I will go with you," Haldir said to Alderon.  
  
"No, stay here, if anything should happen, you would know what to do," Alderon gave him a meaningful look.  
  
King Thranduil walked up to where Legolas lay on the bed, hardly breathing.  
  
"Be strong, my son," he whispered, kissing his forehead, then he left the room followed by Alderon.  
  
Aerin was sitting next to Legolas, holding his already cold hand.  
  
"Legolas, you must not give up, please fight," she begged him, while tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Legolas fair face had turned pale and his eyes were still closed.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Legolas, I love you, do not leave me," she kissed his hand and let her head rest on his chest.  
  
She could hear his weakened heartbeat.  
  
Haldir, who was still standing in the room, went to stand behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"O, Haldir, he is going to die and there is nothing anybody can do," she sobbed, her eyes red from crying.  
  
"Maybe there is a way, mellonamin, my friend," he told, while looking at Legolas. **************************** ************************  
  
Disclaimer: I just love my new kissing scene, it's almost making me blush! The poem at the beginning of this chapter is by some unknown poet, I only changed Spanish into Elvish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Till next we meet!!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thank you again for reviewing my story!  
  
Punkkid 3600: Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing! 


	7. Breath of life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr charcters, sons or poems in this chapter.  
  
******************************** **************************  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love,  
  
Only you are the life amongst the dead.  
  
Now that I know what I am without,  
  
You just can't leave me.  
  
Breath into me and make me real,  
  
Bring me to live.  
  
(Song by Evanescene 'Bring me to life')  
  
Chapter 7: Breath of life  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked Haldir, giving him a confused look.  
  
"You know what I talk of?" Haldir narrowed his eyes.  
  
Then it struck Aerin like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"You do not mean.. No I cannot Haldir," she stammered, glancing at Legolas, whose heartbeat was getting weaker by the minute.  
  
"Why not, you did it to me ones," Haldir persuaded her.  
  
"Yes, but you had but a little wound, he is near to death, I do not know if I have the strength or the ability to help him," she shook her head in frustration, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Haldir took her firmly by the shoulders and gave her a stern look. "You have got to try, I know you can do it," he tried to convince her.  
  
"You love him, do you not?" he asked her softly.  
  
Aerin gave him an intense look, which confirmed his question,without saying another word, she took place in front of Legolas' almost lifeless body.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she decided to chant first, hoping it would give her the strength she needed.  
  
"Le halman ar nallon,  
  
Naneth taur ammen, Ivanneth,  
  
An eredh ar solkh,  
  
An tui ar telkh,  
  
An las ar loth ar iv,  
  
An kuith ar melelh,  
  
Le halman or kuith lin berein."  
  
(I invoke thee and call upon thee, Mighty Mother of us all. Bringer of all fruitfulness, by seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love. Do I invoke thee to descend upon the body of this thy servant.)  
  
Aerin bent over Legolas and placed her hands on his chest, her eyes were still closed and she could feel his heart.  
  
Her hand slid to the back of his head, slowly bowing her head to the point where her lips almost touched his.  
  
"Amin khiluva lle a gurtha ar thar, melamin, I will follow you to death and beyond, my love," she whispered softly, trying to keep focused.  
  
The very minute her lips descended upon his, a bright light emerged from her hands and slowly covered her entire body.  
  
Aerin literally breathed her life energy into Legolas' dying body.  
  
Haldir watched in awe as the splendid bright light also started to cover Legolas'form, illuminating them both.  
  
At that same moment Alderon walked into the room, his attention was immediately drawn to the light, he could just make out the form of Aerin kissing Legolas.  
  
Alderon wanted to approach them, but was stopped by Haldir.  
  
"Do not disturb her," he whispered to him.  
  
"What is happening? What is she doing?" Alderon stammered, confused.  
  
"Hush, now is not the time for questions," Haldir replied, sternly.  
  
The light that emerged from their bodies became so bright, that it almost blinded them and both Haldir and Alderon had to cover their eyes.  
  
Aerin could feel the energy flowing into Legolas'body, she began to feel dizzy and a bit light headed, still she tried to hold on for as long as she could.  
  
Then everything turned black before her eyes and she crumbled to the floor.  
  
Suddenly the light had faded and Haldir opened his eyes, he saw Aerin lying on the ground, her face paler than it had ever been.  
  
He rushed up to her and picked her up.  
  
Aerin opened her eyes, she was absolutely exhausted.  
  
"Did it work?" she muttered softly to him.  
  
Haldir glanced at Legolas, seeing no improvement, the prince was still lying motionless on the table with his brother now by his side.  
  
Haldir looked at Aerin, anxiety evident on her fair porcelain face.  
  
"I see no change in him, lirimear, lovely one," he slowly shook his head.  
  
Her face saddened and a tear silently streamed down her cheek.  
  
Aerin felt tired and her eyelids were getting heavier, she wanted to stay awake, wanted to be with Legolas, but she didn't have the strength and fell asleep in Haldir's arms.  
  
Haldir looked one last time in Legolas'direction and walked out of the room, holding Aerin in his arms.  
  
It was but a few minutes later that Legolas opened his eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Nooromin, you are alive! my brother," Alderon exclaimed and called for the healers to come.  
  
The healers quickly came up to him and started to examine Legolas thoroughly. One of the healers examined the wound on his thigh and was startled to see that the wound was completely healed.  
  
"This is a miracle," he exclaimed in utter astonishment.  
  
He turned to face Alderon, who was waiting for an answer.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
The healers looked at each other, trying to find an explanation. "Well, it seems that your brother has fully recovered," one of the healers stammered.  
  
"How is that possible?" Alderon asked again more confused than ever.  
  
"We do not know, my prince," they both shrugged their shoulders, looking as confused as he did.  
  
"Alderon," Legolas spoke softly, holding out his hand to his brother.  
  
"Do not speak now, Nooromin, brother, save your strength," he smiled, taking his brothers hand in his.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and fell asleep again.  
  
Alderon gently let go of his brothers' hand. He wanted to tell his father the good news, although he could not explain how it happened, he knew it was somehow Aerin's doing.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right," he gladly muttered to himself.  
  
Aerin woke up.  
  
'Legolas' it echoed through her mind.  
  
She quickly sat straight up in her bed and looked around the room a little bewildered.  
  
"Take it easy, lirimear, lovely one," a familiar voice tried to sooth her.  
  
She recognized it immediately, she looked at Haldir, who was sitting by her side.  
  
"Legolas, is he..?" she bit her lip.  
  
"Do not despair, Lle ume quell, he lives, you did well," Haldir told her, calmly.  
  
Aerin smiled, tears of happiness streamed down her face, she felt so relieved.  
  
She quickly jumped out of bed and embraced Haldir. "Thank the Valar and thank Elbereth, he lives!!" she said overjoyed.  
  
"It is time to get dressed, my lady. The king awaits you, he wants an explanation," Haldir looked at her still smiling.  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.  
  
"What shall I tell him?" she looked questioningly at Haldir.  
  
"The truth I guess," Haldir simply reasoned.  
  
"But I do not know the whole truth myself and I made a promise to lady Galadriel, remember?"  
  
"It is to late for that, just tell him what you do know, I will be by your side to back you up, now go and get dressed. I will wait outside until you are ready," Haldir told her and walked out of her chamber, closing the door behind him.  
  
Aerin washed her face and put on a silky red dress with matching slippers, she combed her hair and made a braid.  
  
Haldir was waiting for her as he had promised, together they walked through the corridor.  
  
They were announced by one of the king's servants and stepped into the hall.  
  
Aerin saw the king sitting on his golden throne, both his sons standing next to him.  
  
She and Haldir bowed before the king.  
  
"You wanted to see me, your highness?" Aerin asked politely.  
  
"Yes, my dear child," the king spoke warmly, giving her a big smile.  
  
"I am told that I have you to thank for my sons recovery," he observed her carefully.  
  
"It is the Valar you should give thanks to, my king, not me," Aerin corrected him modestly.  
  
King Thranduil nodded his head. "I have thanked the Valar many times these last few days, my child, but tell me, how is it possible for you to heal my son?" the king's eyes narrowed.  
  
Aerin didn't know what to tell him, she looked at Alderon and then at Legolas.  
  
His face was calm and expressionless, but his eyes revealed his true feelings and a smile crept at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Just as she was about to give the king an explanation, a familiar voice sounded through the hall.  
  
"It is a gift, bestowed to her by the Valar, for through her veins runs the magic of the Galadhrim, just as it runs through mine."  
  
Aerin held in her breath and turned around.  
  
*************************** *****************************  
  
Disclaimer: Another chapter finished! It is rather short, I have to admit. But I think it explains a lot. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Rae37: None of your reviews are a waist of time!  
  
Lady of Legolas: I am glad you liked my chapter!  
  
Luthien Kate Seregon: You've got a lovely name. Thank you for your review!  
  
Danielle: I've tried to E-mail you, but it didn't work. So sorry! Keep reading my story!  
  
Lotr Sparkling Pippin: I am not a very detailed person. Thank you anyway for reading my story and for reviewing!! 


	8. Unexpected visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr charcters, nor poems, nor songs. **************************** **************************  
  
'cause every time that you're next to me,  
  
There's no doubt in my mind,  
  
That you're right where you should be,  
  
And if you'd just hold me,  
  
I'd never be lonely again,  
  
You're my every wish,  
  
My dream come true,  
  
My everything,  
  
If only you knew.'  
  
(Song by Kristine W- If only)  
  
Chapter 8: Unexpected visitors  
  
There in the hallway stood the Lady of the golden wood, all eyes in the room were turned towards her.  
  
Slowly Lady Galadriel walked into the room and all were mesmerized by her grace and beauty.  
  
"Mea Govannen, arwenamin Altariel, creoso a Mirkwood, Well met, Lady Galadriel, welcome to Mirkwood," king Thranduil greeted her from upon his throne.  
  
"Nae saian luume' aran Thranduil, it has been to long, king," lady Galadriel replied politely.  
  
She stopped in front of Aerin. Aerin made a slight curtsy before her, she didn't have the nerve to look lady Galadriel in the eye, afraid of what she might see.  
  
It didn't matter for the voice of the lady was already inside her head, speaking words to her only she could hear.  
  
"Do not be afraid, my child, although you revealed your gift, you did it for the right reason," the words echoed through Aerin's mind.  
  
She looked up in relief and immediately her eyes were locked with those of her aunt. A gentle smile crept at the corners of lady Galadriel's mouth when she saw the expression on her niece's face, then she turned her attention towards king Thranduil.  
  
"My lord, my coming is of an urgent matter, I wish to discus with you in private."  
  
King Thranduil immediately stood up from his throne and approached the lady.  
  
"We shall go to my private quarters, if you would follow me, my lady."  
  
He held out his arm, which she took, and together they left the room.  
  
Aerin sighed and looked at Haldir. "What would be so urgent that the lady would come here herself and not send a messenger?" Aerin asked Haldir, curiously.  
  
"I wish I knew, but it must be very important," Haldir's eyebrows were knitted together, he seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
It was only then that Aerin noticed a girl standing in the corner of the room.  
  
"Aranwe!" she cried out in delight and swiftly walked up to the girl.  
  
The girl looked up in her direction and a big, warm smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Aerin, mellonamin. Cormamin lindua ele lle, my friend. My heart sings to see thee."  
  
They gave each other a warm embrace.  
  
"How are you, my friend?" Aerin asked, overjoyed to see her best friend.  
  
"I am just fine, but tell me how you are?" she gave her friend a meaningful look.  
  
"A lot has happened since I have left fair Lorien," Aerin replied as her face saddened a bit.  
  
"I understand you must miss the golden forest, but Mirkwood is a wonderful place as well," Aranwe tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Yes, quite wonderful," Aerin unconsciously glanced at Legolas, whom was talking to Haldir and Alderon.  
  
"Who might he be, dear friend?" Aranwe asked ginning, following her friends gaze.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Alderon's older brother," Aerin explained to her friend.  
  
"Well?" Aranwe looked expectantly at her best friend.  
  
"Well what?" Aerin asked, not comprehending.  
  
"Will you not introduce me to them or are you going to stand her all day googly eying at that fair prince," Aranwe smiled mischievously at her.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," Aerin blushed slightly.  
  
Legolas saw Aerin approaching them, a girl he'd never seen before walked by her side.  
  
"Aerin, Melamin, Oio naa elealla alasse', my love, ever is thy sight a joy," Alderon greeted her; he took her hand in his and kissed the palm of her hand.  
  
"And who might this be?" he asked her, looking at Aranwe.  
  
"This, my prince, is Aranwe Goldwing of Lorien, my best friend," Aerin told him proudly.  
  
"Well, Aranwe. I am prince Alderon and this is my brother prince Legolas, we welcome you to Mirkwood," Alderon smiled at her.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Aranwe replied. Making a small curtsy.  
  
"We were just talking about lady Galadriel's visit," Haldir informed them.  
  
"Do you know anything about it, Aranwe?" Haldir asked her, they had all turned their attention towards her.  
  
"I do not know. I only know that the day before our departure, the lady had looked into her mirror," she told them, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well, what ever it is, be it good or ill news, I hope it does not interfere with the upcoming ball and off course our wedding," Alderon looked lovingly into Aerin's eyes as he spoke those last words.  
  
Aerin averted her eyes, the wedding, still so many mixed feelings. Ever since the day she healed Legolas, she had known for certain she loved him and him alone, but she wasn't so certain about his feelings for her.  
  
Yes, he kissed her but he never once told her he loved her.  
  
It didn't matter anyway, she was still destined to marry Alderon.  
  
Ever since the day she had healed Legolas, she had known for certain she loved him and him alone, but she wasn't so certain about his feelings for her.  
  
Yes, he kissed her but he never once told her he loved her.  
  
It didn't matter anyway, she was still destined to marry Alderon.  
  
Aerin unconsciously bit her lower lip.  
  
"Aerin, are you all right?" Alderon asked, examining her.  
  
"Yes, I guess I just need a bit of fresh air, that is all," she murmured softly.  
  
"Shall I accompany you, my dear?" Alderon asked, still concerned.  
  
"No thank you, I just need to be alone," she gently refused his offer.  
  
Aerin walked out of the room, her friends watching her as she left.  
  
"Is she really alright, Haldir?" Aranwe whispered. *********************** *****************************  
  
The fresh air cleared Aerin's mind slightly as she slowly took in deep breaths of air.  
  
She felt a bit guilty leaving Aranwe behind, but she couldn't stand to see the love for her, reflected in Alderon's eyes. A love she could never return to him in that same way.  
  
She had fetched the book, which contained the tale of Beren and Luthien from the library and was searching for the perfect spot to start reading it.  
  
She stopped in front of a big old oak tree and decided that this would be a good spot.  
  
Aerin was so caught up in the story, that she didn't hear the footsteps and didn't notice the person, whom had stopped in front of her.  
  
"I see you are reading the book, which I have recommended to you," an all too familiar voice spoke to her. "Mani uma lle merna, Legolas? what do you want," she asked Legolas, without looking up from her book.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were well, you left without saying a word," he explained, examining her fair face.  
  
Aerin was still staring into her book, unable to read anymore, but she didn't want to look into his eyes, afraid of losing herself into those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I am quite well as you can see, I just need to be by myself, so if you would be so kind as to leave me alone," she snapped at him, regretting her words the moment they came out of her mouth.  
  
"Manka lle merna, arwenamin, as you wish, my lady," Legolas felt his heart sadden as she rejected his company.  
  
Aerin cursed herself when she saw the sadness in his eyes, it wasn't her intention to hurt him in any way, but still she had done so. She couldn't explain why she felt irritated by his presence.  
  
Why? She asked herself, but no answer came to mind.  
  
"Wait, please wait, Legolas," she pleaded, almost desperately.  
  
Legolas turned and his face was so full of sorrow that it almost broke her heart.  
  
"Please forgive my harsh words, they were not meant for you. Although I do not deserve your company, I would be very pleased if you would stay here with me," her face clearly showing remorse for her harsh words.  
  
Legolas hope regained at these words and he immediately sat down beside her under the oak tree.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, can you forgive my foolish behaviour? I am sorry," she asked him again.  
  
"How can I not forgive you, Lirimear? lovely one," his eyes shone brightly, like two beautiful sapphires.  
  
"But tell me what it is that worries you, Lothamin? my flower."  
  
"There are so many things that occupy my mind now a days, please, do not ask me to explain them to you," she stammered softly, averting her eyes.  
  
For a moment there was an awkward silence between them.  
  
Legolas wished she would open up to him, giving him the chance to help her or even to reassure her, but she seemed to refuse to let him into her heart.  
  
"So tell me what ball was your brother speaking off?" Aerin asked, hoping that another subject would break the silence between them.  
  
Legolas was not prepared for this sudden change of subject.  
  
"Is this why you wanted my company, to satisfy your own curiosity," he teased her.  
  
"No, I want your company because I enjoy it very much. Now tell me about this ball?" she demanded, laughing.  
  
"The ball is given in honour of my miraculous recovery," he explained to her, amused.  
  
"I still have not thanked you for saving my life," he gazed into her eyes, while his hand slid on hers.  
  
"Who are you going to escort to the ball?" she whispered softly, feeling the fast pounding of her heart.  
  
"I was thinking of you, but I guess that is not an option," a sad gloom appeared in his eyes.  
  
"No, I guess not," she couldn't take the hurt, that was clearly visible on his fair face and before she knew it, she kissed him softly on his lips.  
  
"Promise me you will give me the first dance of the evening," he whispered, encouraged by her sudden kiss.  
  
"I promise," she replied, knowing it was a promise she couldn't keep.  
  
Legolas slowly bowed his head towards her, he wanted to feel her warm, sweet lips upon his again. Aerin automatically cupped her head and waited for his kiss.  
  
The moment was interrupted by several voices calling her name.  
  
Legolas and Aerin recognized the voices and stood up rapidly, both realised that they were almost caught and blushed heavily.  
  
Alderon and Aranwe came into sight.  
  
"There you are, I have been looking all over for you," she told her friend, smiling.  
  
"Mani nae lle umien? what have you been doing?" Aranwe asked Aerin as she eyed Legolas.  
  
"Yes, what were you two doing?" Alderon repeated, glaring suspicious at his brother.  
  
"Legolas bumped into me while I was reading a book," Aerin explained to Alderon, pointing at the book, which was lying in the grass.  
  
Alderon still looked a little suspicious, but nevertheless gave her a loving smile and ignored his brother.  
  
"Why were you looking for me, my prince?" Aerin asked him curiously.  
  
"To tell you that a council will be held in de morrow by the request of the lady Galadriel," he informed her.  
  
"Do you know why?" Legolas asked his brother.  
  
Alderon did not answer his question and still ignored him. Aranwe, whom was oblivious to the fact that Alderon was deliberately not answering his brother's question, decided to answer it.  
  
"We do not know, Haldir is with her as we speak."  
  
"Then let us go back to the palace and prepare for the council. Are you hungry, Melamin? my love," Alderon said and held his arm out for Aerin.  
  
Aerin nodded and smiled at Alderon, then she turned her head and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Are you coming with us?"  
  
Legolas looked at her and then at his brothers' face. Alderon was giving him an angry look.  
  
"No, my stomach has to wait until tonight, I am afraid, I still have some unfinished business to take care off, so if you would excuse me."  
  
He bowed his head and disappeared behind the trees.  
  
Legolas felt his brother's distrust towards him growing and couldn't blame him for feeling the way he did.  
  
He loved his brother dearly, but he also knew he couldn't change his feelings for Aerin. He loved her and knew that living without her would be the death of him. ********************************* ********************  
  
Disclaimer: Re-writing this is difficult. I don't want to change too much. I hope it is still to your liking! I am proud of this chapter! Aranwe is going to be an important character in my story, besides Aerin needs a female friend in this story!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Surprise! It's Lady Galadriel! I really thought you would've guessed!  
  
John loves you: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Aramis1: Thank you so much for your review and again I apologize for any spelling mistakes.  
  
Elvish-lilypad: Keep reading and I'll keep writing!  
  
Sweetodkgirl: Thank you..Thank you. Thank you. 


	9. And the plot thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lotr characters, they are all created by the magnificent J.R.R. Tolkien, true Lord of the rings. ************************ *****************************  
  
To see a world in a grain of sand,  
  
And heaven in a wild flower.  
  
Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,  
  
And eternity in an hour.  
  
(Poem by William Blake)  
  
Chapter 9: And the plot thickens  
  
The council was to be held in the courtyard that day.  
  
Aerin sat next to Haldir and Aranwe, she looked around the courtyard, which was now filled with elves.  
  
King Thranduil sat on his marble throne, both his sons stood by his side.  
  
Aerin was surprised to see that even Lord Elrond had come to the meeting, she knew he was a very wise elf and his healing methods were legendary.  
  
Lord Elrond must have sensed her gaze and looked straight at her. He gave her a thoughtful smile and than looked away again. A strange feeling came over her.  
  
Did I see something in his dark brown eyes or was it just my imagination?  
  
King Thranduil rose from his throne and looked at the elves that were assembled in the courtyard.  
  
"Thank you for coming to this council on such short notice, lady Galadriel has come to me with very urgent news that concerns us all."  
  
King Thranduil turned his attention towards the Lady and so did all the other elves.  
  
Lady Galadriel elegantly rose up from her seat and walked towards the center of the courtyard, so she could face all whom were there.  
  
" Sinya mornie utulie,  
  
Han mathon ne nen,  
  
Han mathon ne chea,  
  
A han noston ned' wilith."  
  
' A new darkness has come,  
  
I can feel it in the water,  
  
I can feel it in the earth,  
  
I can smell it in the air.'  
  
She spoke as if she was in a trance, looking around the yard, her eyes seem to penetrate all of them.  
  
Nervous whispers came from the crowd.  
  
"What new darkness do you speak of my lady?" Lord Elronds' voice sounded through the whispers.  
  
"Morion has returned," she spoke, turning her attention towards him.  
  
All whispers seized immidiatly.  
  
Many of the elves that were present knew of Morion.  
  
Morion had been banished from Loth Lorien thousand of years ago for attempting to kill lady Galadriel, he then retreated to Ered Mithrin also known as the Grey Mountains and joined a group of dark elves.  
  
"How is he a threat to us?" King Thranduil now asked her.  
  
"He has raised an army of dark creatures. He has grown much stronger since he left Lorien many years ago," Lady Galadriel explained, still watching the elves.  
  
"What makes you so sure that he will attack us?" King Thranduil asked again, still not convinced.  
  
Lady Galadriel turned to face him, her incredible, green eyes narrowed.  
  
"The orc attacks on your kingdom are proof of that, my Lord. They are his doing," she replied to him in a calm voice.  
  
King Thranduil nodded and a concerned expression grew on his face.  
  
"What does he want?" Alderon now asked her.  
  
"What he has always wanted, young prince, the power to rule over the elves and maybe even Ambarenya, Middle- Earth," she let out a melodic laughter, it sound was sweet but bitter.  
  
"But why is he attacking us? Lorien and Rivendell are much more powerful than Mirkwood," Alderon asked, confused.  
  
"I do not know," lady Galadriel replied, shortly.  
  
"It all started with lady Aerin's coming," another voice echoed through the courtyard.  
  
Everybody turned their attention towards the young man, whom was now standing up from his seat and pointing his finger accusingly at Aerin.  
  
Aerin recognized the young elf, it was Ronyo, the elf she defeated in a sword fight, for a short moment his cold eyes met hers.  
  
"What are you implying, young one?" the Lady stared at him with her piercing green eyes.  
  
Although Ronyo felt a bit frightened by the Lady, it seemed that his arrogance and ego were bigger than his fear and he boldly looked at her.  
  
"As I said, it began with her, ever since her arrival in Mirkwood, we have been under constant attack by the orcs, maybe she has done something to arouse their anger."  
  
Legolas had listened to Ronyo's words and his anger was aroused by the elf's false accusations.  
  
"Farea! Antolle ulua sulrim, ruthaer, Enough, much wind pours from your mouth, angry one, this is not an inquisition where you can point your finger and accuse someone."  
  
"It is not an accusation, it is a fact, my prince. Was she not under attack by orcs when you so bravely rescued her?" a grin appeared on Ronyo's face.  
  
"Mere coincidence, it does not prove anything. It seems to me that your facts are based on lies and false accusations," Legolas eyes were as cold as ice and his words as hard as stone.  
  
Ronyo's face turned sour and he quietly sat back in his seat, he decided to keep quiet for now. 'My time will come, ignorant fool.' He thought bitterly.  
  
Legolas looked at Aerin's pale face and instantly their eyes locked. Suddenly to his surprise and that of everybody else, Aerin stood up and stepped forward.  
  
"Maybe what Ronyo told you is true. Do you remember that day by the waterfall?" Aerin spoke softly to Legolas.  
  
Legolas nodded as he remembered that day. Most of all, he remembered the touch of her warm, soft lips.  
  
"You were almost killed, my prince," she reminded him, her voice no more than a mere whisper.  
  
"You had nothing to do with that, Aerin, it was not your fault," Legolas features softened as he tried to comfort her with his words.  
  
He was resisting the urge to hold her in his arms and kiss her.  
  
"Did they not say 'give us the girl?" Aerin reminded him again.  
  
"Pray tell, my lady, what do they want with me?" Aerin turned to face Lady Galadriel and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"It is not what they want from you, it is what he wants from you," the Lady spoke in a riddle.  
  
"And what may that be?" King Thranduil asked, curiously.  
  
Before Lady Galadriel could answer, Lord Elrond stood up.  
  
"Morion has always wanted the magic of the Galadhrim. Only the female descendents of the Galadhrim posses this magic, it runs through their veins."  
  
"But why go after Aerin and not the Lady?" Alderon asked Lord Elrond.  
  
"I do not know for certain, maybe it has something to do with her gift," lord Elrond answered, thoughtfully.  
  
"My gift is only for healing purposes, what good is that to him?" Aerin asked him.  
  
"Your magic has grown stronger and will continue to do so. I have heard that you brought prince Legolas back from the dead," lord Elrond told her with a hint of admiration in his voice.  
  
"He was still alive when I healed him. If he was not I would not been able to save him," Aerin stammered.  
  
"No, I was dead. I could feel my spirit leaving my body and then you brought me back to life," Legolas spoke to her her and took her hand gently in his.  
  
"For that I will be forever in your depth," he kissed the palm of her hand and looked into her eyes, eyes that were filled with love for her.  
  
" So he wants my fiancée. What are we to do know?" Alderon asked, trying to break their moment.  
  
"Nothing for now, that is, not until we know for certain what he is up to," lady Galadriel replied.  
  
"So we let him make another move again?" King Thranduil now asked her a bit astonished.  
  
"He must not learn about our knowledge. I will send spies to Ered Mithrin to gather information. Double your guards if you must and stay alert," she told the king.  
  
"What about Aerin?" Alderon asked concerned, looking at his fiancee.  
  
"Aerin is save as long as she remains near the palace. The orcs will not dare to come this close," lady Galadriel replied.  
  
Aerin couldn't believe her ears. That meant no more riding in the forest or going to the training fields, she would be a prisoner.  
  
"Will I be guarded too or just locked up in the castle for the time being, my Lady?" she asked with a sarcastic undertone in her voice.  
  
"Do not worry, it is for your own safety. You will not be guarded or locked up like a prisoner, my child," her aunt gently smiled at her.  
  
Did the Lady just read my mind? Aerin asked herself in surprise.  
  
*********************** ************************  
  
Finally the council had ended.  
  
It had been a long and tiresome day for every one.  
  
Everybody, who had been present at the council, was staying as a guest at the palace and was invited to the ball.  
  
Aerin sighed at the thought of the upcoming ball, she had promised to give the first dance to Legolas.  
  
********************** ********************************  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know, it's a very short chapter and I feel very much ashamed. However I hope you've enjoyed it. I really love the poem at the beginning of this chapter, it's one of my personal favorites! Until next time!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Thank you for your review and keep reading!  
  
Chilamala: I still think it's a Mary - Sue, but I am not complaining.  
  
PunK- roK: I try to be as original as possible, It's hard though because there are over 25.000 stories here, who are trying to be original too!  
  
Albinofrog 88: Is it to melodramatic? Cause I watch a lot of soaps, you know.  
  
Aramis1: There's going to be a lot more, the wedding however is postponed until, I don't know! 


	10. The prize of love

Disclaimer: Yadah, Yadah, Blablabla, everybody knows I don't own LOTR or my favorite elf, LEGOLAS!!! *************************** ******************************  
  
If I only had one wish,  
  
Love would always feel like this.  
  
Wishing on the stars above,  
  
Forbidden love.  
  
If I only had one dream,  
  
This would be more than it seems.  
  
Forbidden love.  
  
(Song by Madonna 'Forbidden love')  
  
Chapter 10: The prize of love  
  
Aranwe felt sorry for Aerin, her friend had been cooked up in the palace for a couple of weeks now. She wasn't allowed to go any further than the palace garden and the library.  
  
Aranwe decided it was time to help her best friend and came up with the idea for a picnic.  
  
She managed to convince Legolas and Alderon to go along with her idea, together the three of them went to king Thranduil to ask for his permission.  
  
The king was very stubborn and hard to convince but, as Aranwe was good at persuading people and his two sons swear to defend Aerin with their own lives, the king soon enough gave in to their wish.  
  
Aerin took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the fresh forest air greeted her and filled her longs. She opened her eyes again and gazed at the sun, which was shining brightly in the sapphire blue sky, warming her face with its brilliant rays.  
  
She wondered how her friends managed to persuade the king to take her out for a picnic without a full army to guard her.  
  
For the last couple of weeks she felt like a bird locked up in a golden cage, she just couldn't believe it when Aranwe told her about the outing.  
  
Now she was set free from her gilded cage and she'd decided to enjoy every second of this new found freedom.  
  
They found a great spot to picnic. It was near a small creek and a couple of yards away from the training field.  
  
Luckily Aerin had taken her bow with in the hope she would get a chance of practicing with it.  
  
Aerin hummed a song as she laid out a large blanket on the forest floor.  
  
"You should smile more often, melamin, my love, it suits you well," Alderon looked delighted at the change he saw in her.  
  
Being confined to the palace grounds made her gloomy and he had noticed that in the last few weeks her aura had faded slightly.  
  
"I have missed the whispers of the forest trees," Aerin told him, her eyes sparkled a clear and bright green.  
  
"The trees talk to you?" Alderon asked her a bit surprised.  
  
He knew that some elves, like his brother, could hear the whispers of the trees, unfortunately he could not.  
  
"Yes, they talk to me. Trees, especially forest trees are old and wise. They can tell you wonderful stories, if and only if you are willing to open your heart to them," Aerin explained, smiling happily.  
  
Alderon admired her, she was still very young and in some ways very naïve, but he had learned that she possessed beauty as well as wisdom and courage. He couldn't wish for a better wife than her.  
  
Suddenly Alderon realized he was still staring at Aerin. He smiled shyly at her while approaching her.  
  
"Tell me, a'maelamin, my beloved, what do the trees whisper to you about us?" he asked softly, caressing a strain of her hair.  
  
Aerin started to feel a bit uncomfortable. She quickly looked at where Legolas and Aranwe were standing, talking to each other and looked at Alderon again, who was still eagerly awaiting her answer.  
  
"My lord, the trees can only tell me what they themselves hear and see and not what is in other peoples hearts," she replied, feeling sorry for him.  
  
She knew she couldn't give him the answer he so desperately wanted to hear and again she was reminded of her impossible love for Legolas.  
  
She had tried to push those feelings aside and not to think about it.  
  
Alderon looked a bit disappointed and Aerin sympathized with him, he had always been good and kind to her and she didn't want him to feel hurt, impulsively she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Legolas had watched them closely the whole time while he was talking with Aranwe and saw Aerin kiss his brother, he felt a sting of jealousy in his heart.  
  
His facial features turned as hard as stone and his eyes became pools of cold ice. He was jealous of his brother, whose cheek she had just kissed, her warm and tender lips he desperately wanted to feel again.  
  
Aranwe followed his gaze and had seen the kiss. She, however, saw nothing out of the ordinary, just her best friend kissing her future husband.  
  
She did, however, recognize the expression on Legolas'face, it was one of pure envy and jealousy. It raised a lot of questions in her mind, she was determined to find the answers to all of them.  
  
Legolas tried to compose himself, while walking towards Aerin and Alderon.  
  
"Shall I help you with the unpacking of the picnic basket, Aerin?" he asked her politely and produced a smile.  
  
Aerin raised her eyebrow. There was something different in the tone of his voice, but she couldn't quit lay a finger on what it was.  
  
"I would like that very much," she replied, smiling innocently at him.  
  
Her smile warmed his heart immediately.  
  
Aerin walked to where she'd spread the blanket out on the ground.  
  
Legolas and Alderon exchanged dangerous glances, unnoticed by Aerin but not by Aranwe.  
  
Legolas turned round and followed Aerin.  
  
All the food was laid out on the blanket and all four elves were seated on the ground, enjoying the fine luxurious foods that the cook had prepared for them.  
  
"What are you going to wear to the ball?" Aranwe curiously asked her friend, while placing another strawberry in her mouth.  
  
"I do not know yet, to tell you the truth, I have not really thought about it," Aerin stared at the bread roll on her plait, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"The ball is in a couple of days and you still have not got a dress?" Aranwe looked in disbelieve at her friend.  
  
Aerin really hadn't thought about it, she had been too occupied with other problems and had forgotten all about the ball. She still didn't know what to do with her feelings for Legolas and than there was this new threat which confined her to the palace grounds.  
  
"I will ask the court seamstress to make you a beautiful dress in time for the ball. The ball is partially in your honor, so you will have to look your best. Do you not agree?" Aranwe looked indignant at Aerin's face.  
  
Aerin, however, seemed to be in deep thought and probably hadn't heard a single word Aranwe had told her.  
  
"Aerin you have not been listening to a word I have said!" she scolded at her friend.  
  
"Yes, the dress, whatever you think is best," she stammered still a bit absent-minded.  
  
"Well, do or do you not want to look your best for the ball?" Aranwe asked her again, still a bit irritated by Aerin's not paying her any attention.  
  
"There is not a dress made on this earth that will do my lady's beauty justice," Alderon spoke sincerely, looking lovingly at his bride.  
  
"Diola lle, thank you, Alderon," Aerin blushed, smiling shyly at him.  
  
Then she turned her attention towards her friend. "Amin hiraetha, melonamin, I am sorry, my friend, please forgive me, I would be honored if you would arrange my ball gown for me," she placed her hand on top of Aranwe's, squeezing it softly.  
  
Aranwe smiled satisfied, she could never be angry with her best friend, they'd been through too much together.  
  
"Well, it is such a lovely day. What else do you ladies want to do today?" Alderon asked them cheerfully.  
  
"I would like to take a walk through the forest," Aranwe told him.  
  
"And you, melamin? my love," he asked Aerin.  
  
"I would like to practice with my bow on the training field. It has been a while since I have practiced properly," she confessed to him.  
  
"I too would like to practice. If it is all right with you, Aerin?" Legolas said promptly, scanning his brother's face for a reaction.  
  
Alderons' smile faded, he had hoped to spend some time alone with Aerin.  
  
"Well that is settled than, Aerin and Legolas will go practicing and Alderon can escort me," Aranwe interrupted.  
  
Alderons' face had turned sour as he smiled at Aranwe, whom had place her arm through his. He didn't protest, because he didn't want to spoil this day for Aerin, but again he had the feeling his brother had won and that thought didn't please him one bit.  
  
'Thonk' another arrow hit the wooden board. Aerin stood thirty feet from her target.  
  
"You are a skillful archer," Legolas complimented her.  
  
"Thank you, you are a pretty good archer yourself," Aerin returned his compliment.  
  
"Can I interest you in a little competition?" Legolas asked her with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Are you prepared to lose?" Aerin teased him, giggling.  
  
"Are you suggesting you are going to win, my lady?" Legolas grinned.  
  
"Do you wish to prove me wrong, my prince?" she retorted.  
  
"So you want to raise the stakes?" he stepped closer to her, locking his eyes with hers.  
  
"What do you propose?" Aerin smiled, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
How seductive she looked, the way she stood in front of him. If she had any idea how badly he wanted to hold her in his arms.  
  
"Who ever wins gets a prize," he smiled mischievously, his eyes sparkled.  
  
"What kind of prize?" Aerin asked suspicious.  
  
"I do not know yet, but I will tell you as soon as I have won," he replied, laughing.  
  
Legolas stood thirty feet removed from the target as he placed an arrow in his bow.  
  
Aerin could see his muscles tense underneath his tunic and she unconsciously wetted her dry lips with her tongue.  
  
Legolas let go of the arrow and it shifted through the air, landing straight in the bulls-eye, he then turned round and looked at her with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Not bad, Greenleaf. Could use some improvement, but still not bad," Aerin teased him.  
  
It was Aerins turn next. Legolas was a master archer, he was faster and more skilled than anyone she'd ever known. She knew she would lose this match but, she wasn't prepared to make it easy for him to win.  
  
Aerin concentrated as she aimed her arrow at the target. Her sword fighting skills had always been better than her bow skills.  
  
She let go of her arrow and watched as it flew straight at the bulls-eye, it landed a few inches from where Legolas' arrow had landed.  
  
Aerin turned to face her opponent and smirked at him.  
  
Legolas walked right passed her.  
  
It was his second turn.  
  
As Legolas placed his arrow on his bow, Aerin got an idea.  
  
'If I can't beat him.' she thought.  
  
Legolas was fully concentrated as he aimed for his target, Aerin sneaked up behind him and the very second he wanted to let go of his arrow, Aerin softly blew in his ear, which of course put him out of focus and made his arrow miss the practicing target by a long shot.  
  
Her warm breath caressing his ear sent shivers down his spine and made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Why did you do that? That is not fair, my lady," he scolded her.  
  
"Life sometimes is not fair, my prince." she taunted him, laughing softly.  
  
"You distracted me, I demand another shot," he smilled, crossing his arms and giving her a stern look.  
  
"If it pleases you, you may take one final shot, but it is my turn first."  
  
Aerin aimed her bow for a second time, but she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next.  
  
Legolas stood behind her and kissed her bear shoulder. Aerin instantly let go of her arrow, which landed somewhere in the bushes and jumped aside.  
  
She looked at him wide eyed, her face had turned a crimson red.  
  
"Your aim is poor, my lady, " Legolas said with a sly smile on his face.  
  
Aerin composed herself, she could feel her heart pounding from the sensation of his kiss.  
  
"Well, I guess now we are even, my prince. Are you ready for your third and final shot?" she asked.  
  
Legolas gave her a self-conscious smirk. He placed two arrows onto his bow and before she could protest shot them at the target, both arrows spliced the arrows that were already in the practicing target in two.  
  
"That is not fair, you only had one shot left!" Aerin pouted.  
  
"Life sometimes is not fair, my lady, besides I had one shot and you did not mention how many arrows I could use," he retorted cunning.  
  
Legolas not only beat her at archery, but also with her own words.  
  
"Now we shall discuss my prize," Legolas eyes glistened dangerously.  
  
"Name your prize," Aerin boldly stood in front of him.  
  
Legolas examined her fair face, how beautiful she looked.  
  
"A kiss from your fair lips would be a worthy prize."  
  
"I cannot give you the prize you desire, name another," she sighed, she wanted to kiss him but knew it would get her in trouble.  
  
"Will you deny me my prize, my lady?" his features softened as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she had to look up at him.  
  
"I want nothing more than to give you your prize, but if." Legolas kissed her passionately in mid- sentenced and she willingly kissed him back.  
  
A voice inside her told her to stop but she didn't want to. All she wanted was being in his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and completely gave in to her feelings.  
  
At that same moment Aranwe accompanied by Alderon approached the training field. Aranwes' mouth fell wide open as she witnessed the scene in front of her.  
  
Alderon on the other hand was enraged.  
  
"Utinu en lokirim! Son of snakes," he shouted furiously.  
  
He ran towards Legolas and Aerin and knocked his brother on the ground.  
  
Aerins'face turned pale as she watched the two brothers fight.  
  
"Stop this! Please Alderon!" she cried, but it was useless.  
  
"Brother calm down let me explain," Legolas pleaded with him.  
  
"Amin feuya ten'lle! you disgust me," Alderon spitted out as he attacked Legolas again.  
  
Legolas tried to block his brother's blows time and time again.  
  
Alderon managed to pin Legolas to the ground and was now sitting on top of him. He made a fist and pulled back his arm, ready to strike his brother in the face.  
  
Then the tip of a blade suddenly appeared under his chin. "This is enough, get of him," a familiar voice commanded him.  
  
Alderon lowered his arm and looked up.  
  
It was Haldir.  
  
Still furious Alderon got of his brother.  
  
Legolas quickly stood up from his former position and was know standing next to Haldir.  
  
He looked at Aerin, who was comforted by Aranwe, tears streaming down her pale face.  
  
"What happened here?" Haldir demanded, looking from one brother to the other.  
  
"The bastard kissed her," Alderon exclaimed wildly, pointing his finger at Legolas.  
  
"Does he speak the truth?" Haldir asked Legolas.  
  
"He does," Legolas confirmed softly.  
  
"It was not his fault, it was mine too," Aerin interrupted, stepping away from Aranwe.  
  
"Do not blame yourself, melamin, my love, I know my brother can be very persuasive if he wants to," Alderon told her.  
  
Aerin sighed and lowered her gaze, unable to look Alderon in the eyes.  
  
"Please do not blame him, I kissed him back willingly," she bit hard on her lower lip and could feel tears streaming down her face again.  
  
"No, I cannot believe that, he must have tricked you in some way," Alderon shook his head in disbelieve.  
  
"That is enough, Aranwe take Aerin back to the palace," Haldir commanded.  
  
"As for you," he turned to Legolas, "You will come with me, we need to talk,"  
  
"You need to calm down and come to your senses, before you say something you will regret," he said, looking at Alderon.  
  
"I did not intend to hurt you, my brother," Legolas told him in his final attempted.  
  
"From now on I will no longer be your brother. Amin delotha lle, I hate you," Alderons eyes were full of hatred and disgust as he looked at Legolas.  
  
Legolas knew the bond they'd shared was gone forever, nothing would ever be the same again. The prize of love had been higher than he had ever imagined it to be.  
  
************************** **************************  
  
Disclaimer: Wasn't this a very intense chapter! I am almost finished with re- writing my chapters! Writing and re- writing is a very time consuming job. Well I have nothing more to say. Until next we meet!!  
  
Emily: Isn't love a little based on lust? Sometimes between my chapters a couple of days have passed, so in these 'missing' days they actually do talk and get attached to each other. I also believe in love at first sight, which I have, successfully, experienced myself. Thank you for your great review and keep reading!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Not exactly and yes, well maybe. What the *@# I don't know myself!  
  
Chilamala: I am writing, writing, writing as we speak, speak, speak!  
  
Lady Melanie2: Thank you for your review. I also like candlelight romance novels, they inspire me a lot!  
  
Aramis1: Thank you so much, writer's block is evil.  
  
Quinda: Thank you for reviewing, it's nice to have Dutch readers (Bedankt!) 


	11. Come what may

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, places, songs or poems.  
  
************************* *****************************  
  
'In her heart she knew,  
  
But her soul just couldn't see,  
  
Even in his protecting arms,  
  
She thought this love just cannot be.'  
  
Chapter 11: Come what may  
  
Aerin sat on her canopy in her room, she was desperately trying to sort out all these mixed emotions she was feeling ever since she had came to Mirkwood.  
  
For the last couple of days she'd tried to avoid both Legolas and Alderon. Aranwe was the only person she wanted to see.  
  
After that faithful day of the picnic, she had told her best friend everything about her doubts about her wedding and her feelings for Legolas.  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Aerin answered softly.  
  
Aranwe stuck her head around the corner of the door.  
  
"Are you quit sure you do not want to attend the ball tonight?" she asked Aerin, smiling mischievously at her.  
  
Aerin had decided not to go to the ball. She couldn't face all those people, especially not Lady Galadriel, she was afraid her aunt would read her mind as she so often had done.  
  
"I told you I am not going, mellonamin, my friend, why do you keep asking?" sadness resounding in her voice.  
  
"Because I have your dress!" Aranwe stepped into the room with the dress draped over her arm, she was grinning sheepishly.  
  
Aerin didn't want to admit it but she was still a bit curious about this dress.  
  
"You should really try it on. The seamstress really put a lot of effort in it, she told me this is her best creation ever," Aranwe tried to convince her.  
  
"Then you should wear it yourself, for I am not going, remember," Aerin told her, firmly.  
  
Aranwe giggled at her friend's stubbornness. "This dress is made for a queen, it is far too beautiful for me to wear. You seem to sometimes forget that I am just lady Galadriel's servant, besides I have some news you might want to hear," Aranwe told her with a mysterious tone in her voice.  
  
Aerin's curiosity was aroused immediately and she gave Aranwe her full and undivided attention.  
  
"What kind of news, pray tell?"  
  
"First try on the dress," Aranwe grinned, her eyes gleamed.  
  
"That is blackmail, Aranwe Goldwing!" Aerin exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it is, now put on this dress or I will not tell you my news," Aranwe commanded her, holding out the dress to her friend.  
  
Aerin took the dress from Aranwe and grumbled while putting it on.  
  
Aranwe was in awe.  
  
The dress was absolutely magnificent.  
  
It was made of pure white silk with silver trimmings and long sleeves that almost reached the ground. It had a low cut neckline that uncovered the porcelain skin of her delicate shoulders, small diamonds were sown onto the dress, sparkling like hundreds of stars in the night sky.  
  
Aerin twirled around in front of her mirror. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her entire life and it fitted her perfect, just like a second skin.  
  
"You look absolutely marvelous. It is a pity to waste such a beautiful dress. Do you not agree?" Aranwe told her in an attempted to convince her to go.  
  
Aerin sighed and thought it would indeed be a waste of a magnificent dress, still she couldn't gather up the courage to go.  
  
"Now its your turn. Tell me about your news," she demanded as she crossed her arms, looking straight into her friend's eyes.  
  
"O yes, I have spoken to Haldir today, he sends you his greetings," Aranwe told her cheerfully.  
  
"Is that all?" a sad smile appeared on Aerin's face.  
  
"No that is not all, impatient one, he has managed to convince Alderon not to go to the king and he told Haldir that he does not blame you for what has happened," Aranwe gave her a satisfied smile.  
  
"O," was all Aerin could say, she felt disappointed and relieved at the same time.  
  
"You are not happy about this news?" Aranwe asked her worriedly.  
  
"It is not what I had expected, I guess," Aerin shrugged.  
  
"Than what did you expect?" Aranwe asked her not understanding.  
  
"I do not know," Aerin muttered.  
  
Than it dawned on Aranwe. "You expected to hear news of Legolas, did you not?"  
  
Legolas, his very name made her heart skip a beat and memories of their kisses appeared in her mind.  
  
"Alas, good friend, Haldir did not say anything about him," Aranwe sympathized with her.  
  
Aerin's heart saddened a bit, she missed Legolas. Although she did her best to avoid him as much as possible, she always hoped to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
Every day she wondered if he loved her as much as she loved him and if he was thinking of her.  
  
Legolas rode through the forest on his horse. It seemed to be the only way to avoid his brother. He tried not to think of Aerin but it seemed impossible, she had captured his heart and was on his mind constantly.  
  
He thought back to the conversation he had with Haldir a couple of days ago. Haldir seemed to understand him, to know how he felt.  
  
Haldir had asked him what his intentions and feelings were towards Aerin, then he asked him if he understood the sever consequences of their action.  
  
Finally he had told Legolas to come to his senses, that this was an impossible love and maybe the best thing for him to do was to leave Mirkwood till after the wedding.  
  
Legolas knew that Haldir was right, it was the only right and decent thing to do.  
  
He had decided to leave after the ball. He wanted to see Aerin one last time before he went, it would possibly be the last time he would see her or Mirkwood ever again, for he feared his heart would break and he would wither away the minute she would be married to his brother and be lost to him forever.  
  
Aranwe's efforts to persuade Aerin to go to the ball paid off. She helped Aerin with her dress and her hair.  
  
Haldir agreed to escort Aerin to the ball.  
  
"What about you, who will escort you to the ball?" Aerin asked Aranwe nervously.  
  
"Do not worry about me, my dear friend, Haldir asked Glorfindel to escort me," Aranwe reassured her, while placing a silver circlet upon Aerin's head.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Aranwe opened the door.  
  
"Aerin, your escort has arrived," Aranwe told her, excitingly.  
  
Aerin turned around and walked towards the door, where Haldir was waiting for her.  
  
Haldir's mouth dropped open when he saw her, he immediately bowed before her and kissed her hand.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri, arwenamin, your beauty shines bright, my lady."  
  
Aerin blushed slightly.  
  
Haldir held out his arm for her.  
  
She gave her friend one last look.  
  
"I will be with you in a short while, all will be well," Aranwe reassured her.  
  
Aerin and Haldir walked through the corridors.  
  
Aerin still felt a bit nervous.  
  
How will I react when I see Legolas and Alderon?  
  
She tried to focus, which seem to be very difficult indeed.  
  
Haldir glanced at her and saw the tension that was written all over her fair face. "Do not worry, try to enjoy this evening. Everything will be all right," Haldir told her in a confident manner.  
  
" I wish it was that easy, my friend," she replied softly.  
  
They arrived at the steps that lead to the ballroom.  
  
A servant announced them.  
  
"Entering, Lord Haldir and Lady Aerin of Lorien."  
  
All eyes seemed to be fixed on Aerin and whispers could be heard all through the room.  
  
Aerin stood still and looked down at all the elves that were present. The little courage she had disappeared when she saw that Lady Galadriels eyes were also fixed upon her.  
  
"I will be by your side the entire evening, if you wish it," Haldir whispered to her.  
  
She nodded and took a deep breath as they started to descend down the marble staircase.  
  
Legolas couldn't believe his eyes. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, the stars would fade in her presents he thought to himself. He wanted to be by her side now more then ever.  
  
Legolas saw his brother walking up to her, again he felt the painful sting of jealousy.  
  
Aerin was sitting next to Aranwe, who had just arrived. She secretly glanced at Legolas who appeared to be in deep conversation with his father, and then like he had read her mind, he looked straight at her with his warm blue eyes and smiled at her before turning back to his conversation.  
  
Aranwe danced with Haldir and Glorfindel a couple of times.  
  
Aerin enjoyed seeing her friend dance with Haldir. Haldir, who normally, never danced! Well Aranwe could be very persuasive if she wanted to.  
  
Aerin too was asked to dance a couple of times, which she refused politely.  
  
She was glade that Alderon hadn't made an attempted to dance with her, she saw him talking on the other end of the room with one of his officers.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet child?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
She turned around, it was king Thranduil himself.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. The ball is absolutely splendid," she replied, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Then why are you not dancing? The king asked her, while examining her face carefully.  
  
"I enjoy seeing other people dance, my king," Aerin stammered a bit unsure where this conversation was leading.  
  
"Nonsense, you are far to young to just sit around without dancing," The king scolded her mildly.  
  
Before she could say anything else the king continued.  
  
"I see my son Alderon is nowhere to be found, so I suggest you dance with my other son," the king smiled.  
  
Aerin froze on the spot. 'Dancing with Legolas, my Legolas,' a tiny voice said in the back of her mind.  
  
"I have to refuse, your majesty," Aerin stammered, shaking her head.  
  
"Do not worry my son is perfectly capable of dancing without stepping on your toes," king Thranduil laughed.  
  
It was inevitable, Aerin had to dance with Legolas.  
  
Legolas bowed before her.  
  
"Will you permit me this dance, my lady?" he tried to sound as formal as possible.  
  
Aerin nodded her consent and took his arm, together they walked towards the dance floor.  
  
Aerin was sure that Alderon was watching somewhere.  
  
Legolas couldn't believe it. Here he was holding the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
"Please tell me this was not your idea," Aerin asked him nervously, aware that they had the full attention of everyone that was present in the room.  
  
"I promise you, I did not no of my fathers intentions," Legolas, who was well aware of what she was thinking, replied.  
  
She saw the truth that lay in his magnificent blue eyes and she believed him.  
  
"Well I had promised you my first dance, guess it is just your luck," she sighed, giving him a quick smile.  
  
"Not luck, Lothamin, my flower, faith has brought us together again," Legolas told her in a dreamy way.  
  
'Yes, faith had brought them together for the last time.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"Then faith has a strange kind of humor to do it like this," she whispered.  
  
They danced until the orchestra stopped playing. Aerin had to admit that she was enjoying herself very much and wished the music had never stopped.  
  
Legolas and Aerin were on their way back to their seats, when Alderon blocked their passage.  
  
"You could not stay away from her, could you?" he hissed, looking furiously at Legolas.  
  
"I did not," Legolas tried to defend himself, but was cut of by his brother.  
  
"Spare me your lies, wethrinaer, deceitful one," Alderon narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He is telling the truth, Alderon, please do not make a scene," Aerin pleaded.  
  
"The only one who is making a scene is him," Alderon pointed his finger accusingly at Legolas.  
  
Legolas kept his face expressionless, but his hard, cold eyes revealed his true feelings.  
  
Aerin looked from one brother to the other. Now more than ever she regretted listening to Aranwe, she should have never attended this ball.  
  
"Antola ulua sulrim, onooromin, much wind pours from your mouth, my brother," Legolas said with a calm voice, keeping his eyes on his brother.  
  
"I told you, I am no longer your brother, nadorhuan, cowardly dog," Alderon spat back.  
  
Alderon made a fist and wanted to give Legolas a blow.  
  
"That is enough, stop this childish behavior right now," Aerin hissed at both elves.  
  
"Nothing happened Alderon, do you understand me?" she spoke to him like she would speak to a little child.  
  
"So you are taking his side now!" Alderon accused her blinded by his anger.  
  
"Leave her out of this. We shall settle this matter later, there are too many eyes upon us here," Legolas reminded Alderon of where they were.  
  
Alderon looked around and nodded, without saying another word he turned around and walked away.  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked concerned, examining her pale face.  
  
Aerin only nodded, she was near to tears.  
  
Legolas had excused himself right after he had brought her back to her seat and Alderon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She prayed to the Valar that they would not fight over her.  
  
"I am just tired and wish to go to my room," she muttered softly.  
  
"Shall I escort you?" Haldir offered.  
  
"No thank you, my good friend," Aerin declined his offer.  
  
Aranwe, who had witnessed everything and had followed their conversation, stepped in.  
  
"I will walk you to your room, I think it is also time for me to retread," she looked at her friend.  
  
Aerin gave her a grateful smile and accepted her offer.  
  
They walked silently through the garden.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Aranwe asked bluntly.  
  
Aerin, who had been in deep thought, looked surprised at her friend.  
  
"What was what all about?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Do not try fool me, I saw everything," Aranwe scolded her.  
  
"Than you know," Aerin muttered sadly.  
  
"Alderon was furious because I was dancing with Legolas," she explained.  
  
"Than why did you not refuse to dance with him?" Aranwe asked not comprehending.  
  
"And arouse king Thranduils suspicion, I think not," she reasoned.  
  
"Alderon also accused me of picking sides," Aerin told her.  
  
"Did you pick sides?" Aranwe asked her reasonable.  
  
"Of course not!" Aerin replied a bit insulted.  
  
Aranwe raised her eyebrow at her friend's sudden outburst.  
  
Suddenly Aerin stopped walking.  
  
"Ssssst, dina, be silent," she whispered to Aranwe, while putting a finger to her lips.  
  
Aranwe followed Aerin's gaze and saw a figure standing at the end of the great corridor.  
  
The candles that were lighted accentuated his slender figure.  
  
It was Legolas.  
  
He didn't seem to be aware of the two women who were watching him closely.  
  
"Do you hear it?" Aranwe whispered.  
  
Aerin nodded.  
  
Legolas was singing.  
  
The words of the song moved her like no song had ever before, it was a sad song, a song of eternal love:  
  
Never knew I could feel like this,  
  
Like I never seen the sky before,  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss,  
  
Everyday I love you more,  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,  
  
Telling me to give you everything,  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring,  
  
But I will love you until the end of time.  
  
Aerin could feel the pain in his words as he sang, it almost brought her to tears. She slowly approached him.  
  
"Aerin what are you doing?" Aranwe whispered, unable to stop her friend.  
  
Legolas turned his head and looked at her.  
  
Aerin began to sing as she kept walking towards him:  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,  
  
It all revolves around you.  
  
Aerin held out her hands for him and he took them, holding them tight, never wanting to let go.  
  
They smiled at each other and started to sing together:  
  
And there's no mountain too high,  
  
No river to wide,  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be by your side,  
  
Storm clouds may gather,  
  
And stars may collide,  
  
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
They kissed passionately.  
  
"You should not be here, we should not be doing this," Legolas reminded her.  
  
"I know," was all she said.  
  
He gazed into her emerald green eyes and saw the love they held for him.  
  
"Amin mela lle, I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
Aerin's heart swell up with love, the words she so longed to hear, finally he said them. How she loved him. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks, all she could feel was total happiness.  
  
"Why are you crying, melamin? my love," Legolas asked, while gently wiping the tear from her soft skin.  
  
"I was not sure you loved me, I thought you.," she stammered, looking at him.  
  
"Did you think I was using you?" he asked, giving her such an intense look, that it almost stopped her heart.  
  
"I do not know," she lowered her gaze and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Legolas placed her hands on his chest, so she could feel the beating of his heart.  
  
"My heart only beats for you," he told her with a hoarse voice.  
  
"You rein as queen in my heart, mela en' coiamin, love of my life, you and you alone," he kissed the palm of her hand.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Legolas, I love you, I will always love you until the day I die," she told him and placed her hands around his neck.  
  
Again they engaged in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" Legolas asked her softly, unable to think clearly.  
  
Aerin just nodded her head. Legolas swept her from the ground and carried her away in his arms, he kissed her and smiled.  
  
"Sina dome aru a'lye, this night belongs to us," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Aranwe thought this would be the right time to leave them alone, she wondered if their love would survive Aerin's wedding. Does true love conquer all? She asked herself.  
  
Aranwe decided to cover for her friend and went up to Aerin's bedroom.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
The room was pitch black and she walked up to Aerin's nightstand to light a candle.  
  
Suddenly a hand covered her mouth.  
  
Aranwe struggle and tried to kick her attacker.  
  
"Be still wench," an unfamiliar voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Aranwe kept struggling and saw a change to bite in her attackers hand.  
  
He let out a cry of pain.  
  
"You insufferable witch!" he spat at her.  
  
Before Aranwe knew what happened she was knocked to the ground and everything turned black.  
  
***************************** ***********************  
  
Disclaimer: This is my longest chapter ever! There's quite a lot of mush in it! The poem on the top of this chapter is from an unknown poet, the song lyrics are from 'Moulin Rouge' as is the title. Well met!!  
  
Legolaslover2: Thank you for your review! Haldir's Heart and Soul: I like complicated situations, love is always complicated, I think!  
  
Sweetodkgirl: I am really doing the best I can, but I guess you already knew that!  
  
Albinofrog 88: Thank you, Thank you. **Bows deeply for imaginary audience** 


	12. Without a trace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters. I just realized that all my characters begin with an A. Strange? ***************************** ************************  
  
Of my life, all of my life,  
  
I've been searching for a love like ours.  
  
Somewhere to stay somewhere safe in your arms,  
  
I was so sure.  
  
Are you really saying your heart's changing?  
  
Do you really mean goodbye?  
  
Chapter 12: Without a trace  
  
Legolas had silently crept out of his bed, he didn't want to wake Aerin. He looked at her sleeping form and her calm breathing.  
  
What they had shared that night would only make it harder for him to leave her. He hadn't planned it like this, but what they did wouldn't change anything.  
  
Legolas was still determined to leave until after she and his brother had given their wedding vows.  
  
Aerin awoke from her slumber, she felt the void next to her in the bed. She turned her head slowly as she was still a bit dazed and saw that Legolas had dressed himself and was reaching for his bow.  
  
"Manka naa lle autien, a'maelamin? Where are you going, my beloved," she asked, watching him closely across the room.  
  
Legolas froze, he had hoped she would still be asleep when he left. He raised his head and looked straight into her dark green eyes.  
  
Aerin awaited his answer, her eyebrow was raised slightly.  
  
"I am leaving," he muttered softly.  
  
Aerin could feel that her heart stopped beating. "Where to?" she almost squealed.  
  
"Maybe to the grey havens," he tried to remain calm.  
  
All the blood had seemed to be drained out of Aerin's face. She unconsciously shook her head.  
  
How could he leave me now that I have given him my heart and soul? She looked at him with big confusing eyes not able to say a word.  
  
"What has happened does not change anything about our situation," he stammered.  
  
"Then take me with you." she pleaded to Legolas almost frantically.  
  
He sadly shook his head, as much as he wanted to he couldn't take her with him.  
  
If they would run away together, they would never be able to go back to Lorien or Mirkwood ever again.  
  
"No, I have to go away and you have to marry my brother," he sounded determined.  
  
She buried her nails deep into the bed sheets. Her heart broke into a million pieces.  
  
How could I have been so naive? She asked herself and couldn't help feeling angry and used.  
  
"How can you say that? How can I still marry your brother now?" she was near to tears, but refused to cry and show her weakness.  
  
She stood up from the bed with a sheet rapped around her body and gave Legolas an icy stare.  
  
"If I would take you with me. We would both be no longer welcome in Lorien or Mirkwood," he tried to reason with her.  
  
Legolas was trying hard to stay calm, but inside he could feel he was slowly dying.  
  
She couldn't believe how calm he kept and that made her even angrier.  
  
"Lle wethrine amin, you have deceived me, you told me you loved me, that I was the love of your life!" she was at the break of hysterics, clenching her fists, her nails imbedded deep into the palms of her hands.  
  
Legolas felt desperate, he would rather die than see her get hurt, but still he had no choice.  
  
He walked up to her and grasped both her shoulders and gently shook her.  
  
"I do love you, I love you more than life itself. Do you know how desperately I want you to be my wife? But we are not meant to be together."  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They gave each other a meaning full look.  
  
Aerin grasped her dress and slipped it on as quickly as possible.  
  
Legolas waited till she was finished before opening the door. he held the door ajar and blocked the view from whom ever it was at the door.  
  
Legolas opened the door slowly and to his surprise saw it was Haldir.  
  
"What brings you to my door?" Legolas asked him in his most casual way.  
  
Haldir seemed to look straight passed him, what was impossible but still.  
  
"There is no need for this, I know she is in there with you," he told Legolas, keeping his face expressionless.  
  
Aerin couldn't believe her ears. How could he have known? She felt a bit ashamed and relieved at the same time.  
  
Legolas looked at her and Aerin just nodded her head. He than opened the door and took a step back so Haldir could walk into the room.  
  
Aerin looked into Haldir's eyes and she felt a knot in her stomach. She thought she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but that wasn't what worried her most. It was something else, something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Mani naa ta, Haldir? What is it, what is wrong?" she asked him worriedly.  
  
Haldir looked at both their faces. He had known she would be here with him. He had hoped she wouldn't have, but the way they'd danced together at the ball and the look they'd given each other made it clear to him. He only hoped Legolas was still prepared to leave and everything could be kept a secret, at least until after her wedding to Alderon.  
  
"Aranwe is missing," Haldir spoke softly.  
  
Aerin's heart stopped beating and her fair face turned a whiter shade of pale.  
  
"How? Where?" She stammered incoherent, given Haldir a desperate look.  
  
"We think she might have been taken. Where have you last seen her, Aerin?" Haldir fixed his gaze on her.  
  
Aerin felt ashamed for leaving her dearest friend to be with Legolas. It was all her fault, if she had gone to her room, none of this would have happened.  
  
"In the great hall, right before Legolas and I.," she stopped in mid- sentence and quickly lowered her gaze in shame.  
  
"I have been to her room, but her bed was not slept in and neither was yours," Haldir gave her a hard look.  
  
'So that is how he knew.' She thought to herself, hoping no one else had been in her room.  
  
"A council will be held in about a hour, your presence will be needed," Haldir told them.  
  
He than looked at Aerin and frowned. "You should go back to your room and freshen up. Change into another dress. Or others may come to the same conclusions as I have."  
  
Aerin blushed a deep scarlet, she averted her eyes, fully aware of the way she looked. She couldn't erase the disappointed look she saw in Haldir's eyes from her memory. Haldir was her friend and mentor, she felt like she had let him down by keeping secrets from him.  
  
Aerin paced to her room and closed the door behind her. She had hoped nobody had seen her sneaking into her own room. She quickly bathed herself, but she couldn't wash off the guilt and shame she felt.  
  
Yes, it had been a wonderful experience, being with the one she loved more than life itself, sharing intimate moments all through the night. It had been pure and utter bliss.  
  
And yes, she knew what they'd did was wrong (even though it had felt so right.) She understood why Legolas had to leave, after all, they weren't mend to be together.  
  
Then something on the floor caught her attention. She picked it up and recognized it instantly.  
  
It was a thick silver bracelet. Two branches entwined with a blue crystal shaped in the form of a heart in the centre, a sign of devotion and eternal friendship.  
  
Aerin had the same bracelet on her wrist, this was Aranwe's.  
  
Aranwe had been in her room. She knew her friend would've never taken off her bracelet.  
  
Then Aerin saw something else. Little red spots were clearly visible on the floor. She knelt down and ran her index finger across the floor.  
  
She examined the red colour that was now on her finger and smelled it. The scent was all too familiar. Blood!  
  
Aerin almost panicked, it all fell into place now. Aranwe had been to her room last night, but why?  
  
Most important of all was that this was the place where Aranwe must've been kidnapped.  
  
She examined the room more closely looking for more signs and then she saw a candlestick on the floor. She picked it up and again she found a small splatter of blood.  
  
Everything indicated that there had been a struggle in her room.  
  
Then she felt a shock go through her body as she realized that the kidnapper had intended to take her and had kidnapped Aranwe by mistake, thinking it was her.  
  
It was, after all, her room and she was supposed to sleep there that night.  
  
She prayed to the Valar that no harm had come to her best friend. But what to do now?  
  
Aerin made her way to the council meeting, luckily it hadn't yet started.  
  
Frantically she looked around in search of Haldir or Legolas. Then she spotted them both standing near some trees.  
  
As she walked up to them, Haldir spotted her and saw the worried expression on her face.  
  
She grasped both Haldir and Legolas by their arm and led them further away from the council, both men looked at her and waited for her explanation.  
  
"Aranwe was kidnapped in my room last night," she told them softly.  
  
"How do you know?" Haldir asked in the same whispering manner.  
  
"Because of this," she replied, holding out Aranwe's bracelet, which she took with her.  
  
Both Haldir and Legolas gave her a blank expression as they examined the bracelet held out to them.  
  
Aerin sighed. 'Men' she thought a bit irritable.  
  
"This is the bracelet I gave Aranwe as a sign of our eternal friendship. I have the same one," she let them see hers.  
  
"She would never have taken it off," she continued explaining.  
  
"Maybe she had lost it while serving you?" Legolas tried to come up with a reasonable explanation of his own.  
  
Aerin shook her head. "I also found drops of blood on the floor and a candlestick covered with blood. Do you suppose that happened while she was serving me as well?" she asked him sarcasticly.  
  
Aerin was still angry with him for wanting to leave her and the fact that Aranwe was kidnapped didn't change the way she felt.  
  
"The attacker was in my bedroom, I was supposed to be kidnapped and not Aranwe," Aerin told them her conclusion.  
  
"Morion must be behind this," Haldir spoke with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"But who kidnapped Aranwe? One of Morions'orc soldiers?" Legolas asked Haldir.  
  
Haldir shook his head. "No, I know for a fact that there were no orc sightings near or in Mirkwood. It worries me greatly, for it must mean that the attacker came from the inside."  
  
"Someone we know?" Aerin asked, surprised at this new bit of information.  
  
Haldir only nodded  
  
************************** *************************  
  
"Lat nalz albh! You stupid elf, you brought back the wrong wench!!" a dark and dangerous voice shouted at him.  
  
Ronyo knelt before the stone throne on which his master sat, face hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Morion, it was dark and..," his explanation was cut off brutally.  
  
"No more of your lies! What you say you do not mean, what you mean you do not say," Morion felt irritated by his servant's failure, the damn fool couldn't even manage to capture the right girl!  
  
Ronyo trembled out of fear. He knew every minute could be his last.  
  
How could he have mistaken this sniggering wench for the one who had humiliated him in front of the whole royal guard?  
  
He should have known this girl had been too easy to be overtaken by him. He looked at the bite marks on his hand. 'Well actually not that easy.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I have failed you, milord and await your punishment," he humbly bowed his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, your time has not yet come, not yet anyway. Now stand up and go back to Mirkwood before anyone notices you are gone. Nobody suspects you, yet. So you can continue to be my eyes and ears," Morion commanded him.  
  
Ronyo was but all to glad to do his masters bidding. Beats getting your head cut off any day!  
  
Then his attention turned towards the she-elf he had captured and was still lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"What about the she-elf, Milord. Shall I kill her?" he asked in a humble way.  
  
"No, she may come in handy. She may even serve as bate," Morion let out an evil laughter.  
  
"Now do as I have told you," he yelled at Ronyo again.  
  
Ronyo was about to leave.  
  
"And Ronyo," the voice of his evil master sounded through the hall.  
  
"Yes Milord?" He asked with a trembling voice, while slowly turning his head.  
  
"Do not fail me again!" Morion said in his most threatening voice.  
  
Ronyo made his way out of the castle as quickly as his feet would carry him. This time he would not fail.  
  
*************************** ***************************  
  
Disclaimer: Hello again! It took me a while to write this chapter. Damn, still got that writers block!  
  
The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are by Tina turner 'Don't leave me this way.'  
  
I also wanted to save the council meeting and the rescue of Aranwe for another chapter, actually I want to postpone the end of my story!  
  
Till next time, see you later!  
  
Legolaslover2: Don't we all wish we were in her place!  
  
Aramis1: I hope your suspicions are right! 


	13. The fellowship

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, songs, poems, places ect, ect, ect.  
  
********************* ******************************  
  
So this is who I am,  
  
And this is all I know.  
  
And I must choose to live,  
  
For all that I can give.  
  
The spark that makes the power grow.  
  
And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,  
  
And I won't let my heart control my head.  
  
Chapter 13: The fellowship  
  
Once again the palace garden was filled with elves and once again king Thranduil sat on his marble throne, only now the air seemed to be filled with angst and tension, because this time one of their own was missing and taken against her will.  
  
Nervous whispers could be heard all over the garden.  
  
Beside king Thranduil sat the lady Galadriel, calm and serene as always, not showing any emotion.  
  
The king looked over the gathered nobility, one by one, finally he stood up from his throne and beckoned all of them to silence.  
  
"You all know by now why I have summoned you to this council," the king said while looking at all of them.  
  
All elves nodded in silence.  
  
"Alas, a young elven maiden, handmaiden to the lady Galadriel is missing. We think she has been taken from the castle last night," he informed them.  
  
"Has she been taken by the dark lord Morion?" a young noble elf stood up and raised his voice.  
  
Some of the faces turned white by the sound of the dark lord's name and again the nervous whispering started.  
  
"Silence, silence! We do not know for sure," the king replied calmly.  
  
Aerin bit her lower lip, she wanted so much to tell them about what really happened to Aranwe, but how could she without exposing her own where- about last night.  
  
"Was she taken by orcs?" a somewhat older elf now stood up and addressed the king.  
  
Alderon, who was nearest to his father, stepped forward to answer the elf's question.  
  
"My men have patrolled the borders of Mirkwood and guarded the castle all night and I can assure you that there was not a single Orc in Mirkwood forest last night."  
  
"Than who has taken the girl?" several elves asked out loud.  
  
Alderon looked at his father, hoping he would have an explanation.  
  
Aerin couldn't stand it anymore, every minute that was wasted by them guessing whom it was, could be the last for her dear friend. She stepped up to the king and the lady Galadriel and looked them both straight in the eye.  
  
Both Legolas and Haldir were so baffeled by her action that they weren't able to stop her in time.  
  
"I fear she has been taken to Morion and I also fear that it indeed was not orcs, but one of our own that has abducted her," she spoke loud and clear so all could hear her statement.  
  
She never lost eye contact with either the King or lady Galadriel.  
  
She sighed heavily like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder and a new one had been put on them again.  
  
"Ridiculous! Nonsense! Out of the Question!" was the astonished cries that came from the crowd of elves.  
  
"How do you know all of this? Please explain yourself, my child," the King encouraged her gently.  
  
She glanced quickly at Haldir and Legolas and saw that they didn't approve of what she was going to say next, but she didn't care anymore.  
  
She felt like she already had lost everyone she had ever loved in her entire life and she wasn't prepared to lose her best friend too.  
  
She again fixed her gaze upon the King and the Lady, whom were waiting for her explanation in silent anticipation.  
  
"I found her bracelet in my room," she held the silver bracelet out for all to see.  
  
"It was a gift from me, a sign of our eternal friendship. I know she would never have taken it off freely," she continued.  
  
"Is that all? Why she could have lost it in your room anytime," a voice exclaimed from the crowd.  
  
"No, that is not all,"Aerin replied a bit irritated, "I have also found blood on the floor and on one of my candlesticks. I believe she was struck upon the head with it."  
  
"What was she doing in your room and where were you last night?" Alderon whispered softly to her.  
  
A big lump formed in her throat and she didn't dare to look into Alderon's eyes. She knew that others were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Yes, why was she in your room and where were you, milady?" an elf with almond brown eyes and flowing black hair asked her, he had apparently overheard Alderon's question.  
  
She turned her head towards the elf and gave him an icy stare. "What she did in my room, I do not know. And where I was is none of your business, sir," she snapped at him.  
  
The elf turned crimson and sat down without saying another word.  
  
Aerin looked at the still whispering crowd and raised her voice. "What I do know is that our kindred sister and my beloved friend is in terrible danger and that if we do not act immediately we will never see her alive again."  
  
"True words from such an innocent youth," the King turned the attention back on him and again stood up from his throne.  
  
Aerin returned to Legolas and Haldir, they both gave her an admirable look, but did not speak to her.  
  
They all turned their attention towards the king like the rest.  
  
"We indeed need to act fast. So my suggestion is to assemble a rescue party. Who of you will anticipate in this quest? Come forward now," the king said as his eyes glided over each and everyone of them.  
  
All whispered but none stepped forward.  
  
"I do not understand. Why does not anybody step forward?" she asked Haldir a bit frustrated.  
  
"They are all afraid, you must understand that there is a slight chance that none of them will ever return. The dark lord is very powerful and is not to be taken lightly," Haldir explained to her.  
  
"Well than, I shall have to take the first step," Aerin said determined.  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm just before she could walk away. "I beg you, do not do this. Do not put yourself in anymore danger than you already are, melamin, my love,"  
  
Fire burned in her eyes as she looked at him. Unsure how to react to his supplication, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"I will rather die trying than never have tried at all."  
  
Aerin's face stood determined and her aura glowed like never before as she stepped up to the King.  
  
"I will go," she said forcefully and gazed at the other elves.  
  
"No, out of the question!" Alderon exclaimed.  
  
She locked eyes with him.  
  
"Why not? I wish to go. Nobody else will," she exclaimed rather furiously.  
  
"Do you not see? You will walk straight into his clutches. It is you he wants, my love," Alderon desperately tried to explain to her.  
  
"He is right, my child. You should stay here in the safe surroundings of Mirkwood," the King agreed with his son.  
  
Aerin started to laugh hysterically, unable to control herself any longer. "Safe. Safe. If Mirkwood is such a safe place, my lord, why is it then that my dearest and most beloved friend is captured, taken by force if you will right from under our very noses."  
  
She looked at the king with her piercing green eyes and continued.  
  
"Do you think that if we rescue Aranwe it will stay with that? No my lord, it will be only the beginning. The beginning of an endless war against the Dark Lord. He will not rest until he has me. As you well know, I am highly skilled in both bow and sword. I have defeated many of the best warriors in Lorien. I have to go, my lord. It is my destiny, my fate."  
  
Finally the lady Galadriel rose up from her seat, placing her delicate hand on top of the king's shoulder.  
  
"My niece is right, I have known this would happen from the very moment she was born. I cannot deny her true destiny any longer."  
  
Once again she looked at all the elves, whom were present and a smile crept at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Now who of you is worthy to join her in this quest? Who of you has the courage to save our people from sudden doom and change the fate of the elven race?"  
  
All the elves looked at each other and whispered.  
  
"I will!" a familiar voice sounded through the air.  
  
Aerin looked and smiled as Haldir stepped forward to join her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw that Legolas followed him and was now standing beside him.  
  
"I will not let you go alone," Alderon whispered, placing his hand in hers.  
  
"I will go too," a voice came from the crowd.  
  
To her amazement the almond, brown-eyed elf stepped up to them and introduced himself as Ravion Moonstone of Rivendell. He turned out to be one of Lord Elrond's cousins.  
  
To Aerin's displeasure the elf that she had defeated many months ago also stepped forward. She disliked him. There was something about him she didn't trust.  
  
Ronyo was the last to join in.  
  
King Thranduil smiled satisfied. "Here before us are the six most bravest elves Middle- Earth has ever seen. They will journey to Ered Mithrin to rescue lady Galadriel's handmaiden, Aranwe, from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord."  
  
"And to destroy the Dark Lord thus saving the entire elven realm," lady Galadriel added.  
  
All Cheered for the members of the newly formed fellowship.  
  
The council had come to an end.  
  
***************************** **********************  
  
Aerin stood in front of a big oak door, she softly knocked on it.  
  
"Enter," a familiar voice told her.  
  
She entered the chamber, which was even more beautifully decorated than her own.  
  
Her aunt sat on a red velvet canopy and was mildly smiling at her.  
  
"What is it that worries you, my child?" her aunt's voice sounded in her mind.  
  
Aerin looked into her eyes, a bit unsure of what to say to her aunt.  
  
"I just wondered. I was just wondering if you know..," she stammered.  
  
"If I know if you are going to survive this ordeal?" lady Galadriel finished her sentence.  
  
Aerin just nodded.  
  
Galadriel beckoned Aerin to sit next to her, she tilted her niece's chin and looked into her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Sweet child, you so remind me of your mother, my dear sister," she told her softly.  
  
Aerin smiled thinking of the few memories she had of her mother.  
  
"I cannot say who will live or who will die," lady Galadriel told her.  
  
Aerin sighed.  
  
"Do not despair, my dear child. Just remember that where there is darkness there will always be light and as long as the light lives there will always be hope," lady Galadriel spoke in an ethereal voice.  
  
"Now go to your room and rest. You have a long journey ahead of you," the Lady lightly caressed her cheek.  
  
Aerin nodded in consent and stood up from the canopy.  
  
"And Aerin. Love eventually will prevail," the Lady spoke softly, a mysterious light flickering in her eyes.  
  
****************************** **************************  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go! The journey finally begins, though it isn't as long as the journey in LOTR. The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are taken from 'Immortality' by Celine Dion. I am awfully sorry I've kept you waiting for such a long time. I am terribly ashamed! Please forgive me. * Falls to her knees, begging*  
  
I really hope you like this chapter!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Breanna: Thank you so much for saying my story is captivating! *Does a little dance*  
  
Szhismine: I have I ever told you. Your Great for adding me on your favorites list!!  
  
Beth: Well Alderon is a little daft. Love is really blind in his case! But Aerin does love him though. In Holland we call it a triangle relationship! By the way I watch a lot of soapies!  
  
Emily: Again thank you for your encouragement!  
  
CariadLovely: And thank you for reading and enjoying my story! 


	14. Journey to Ered Mithrin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish Orlando Bloom was mine, is that too much to ask? I would let him dress up like Legolas. * sighs and dreams further*  
  
************************ ******************************  
  
I will go down with this ship,  
  
I won't put my hands up and surrender,  
  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
  
I'm in love and I always will be.  
  
(song by Dido 'White flag')  
  
Chapter 14: Journey to Ered Mithrin  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, the warm rays of the sun shone on Aerin's face, while she was standing on the top of the hill, overlooking the landscape.  
  
She gazed at the river, its waters calm and serene. Brightly coloured birds were flying carelessly over the treetops.  
  
Aerin sighed, how she wished to be careless and free like those birds.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You can still turn back, you know?" a familiar voice asked her.  
  
She turned around and looked straight into Haldir's eyes. She knew he was still worried about her and he had tried more than once to persuade her not to go.  
  
"You heard what the Lady said. It is my destiny and you cannot change ones destiny, now can you?" Aerin gave him a sad smile.  
  
" I just do not want anything to happen to you, Amin mela lle, I love you," he sighed.  
  
Aerin gently caressed his cheek with her finger.  
  
"I love you too, mellonamin, my friend, but I have made up my mind," she said as she looked at his concerned face.  
  
Haldir looked into her bright green eyes and saw how determined she was. He knew that nothing he would say or do would change her mind. Haldir sighed in defeat.  
  
Aerin straightened her shoulders and held her head up high. She gave her friend an encouraging smile.  
  
" It is time to go now. We have a long journey ahead of us, every second we waste here could be Aranwe's last."  
  
Haldir nodded silently in agreement and together they walked to the rest of the group.  
  
Aerin could feel the eyes of the group resting upon her and she felt a bit uneasy by this. She knew the hope of her people rested on her shoulders and it was a heavy burden to carry.  
  
Legolas watched Aerin's every move. They hadn't been on speaking terms ever since their argument and she had ignored him from that day on. His heart ached for her every day, every hour and every minute she was not directly by his side. He loved her still with all his heart and soul.  
  
Alderon approached his brother, he tried to keep his face expressionless. Although he resented his brother for trying to steal his fiancée he couldn't help feeling sympathy for him. She was after all very beautiful and one couldn't help falling in love with her.  
  
Alderon now stood in front of his brother and was looking straight into his cool blue eyes.  
  
"I propose a truce between us. I believe that under the current circumstance our only concern should be Aerin's welfare and safety," he told Legolas.  
  
Legolas was a bit taken aback by his brother's words although he tried not to show this.  
  
He nodded in agreement and added: "I accept, onooromin, my brother."  
  
Alderon nodded back in understanding and turned round and walked over to Aerin.  
  
Soon after, they mounted their horses and their journey had begun.  
  
Aerin looked at Mirkwood one last time. 'Maybe it would really be the last time I see it.' She thought with sadness in her heart.  
  
She tried to hold back the tears and for a short moment she felt uncertainty. Was this truly her destiny?  
  
Her heart felt heavy, but then she thought of Aranwe. If Aerin were in Aranwe's place, Aerin had no doubt that her friend would do this very same thing.  
  
She secretly glanced at Legolas, who sat on his stallion like a knight in shinning armour. How she loved him, even if he would've left her like he'd intended to she would've still loved him.  
  
Legolas turned his head as if he felt her gaze upon him and for one second their eyes locked.  
  
She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and quickly averted her eyes.  
  
'It can never be.' She tried to convince herself.  
  
"We will ride towards Esgaroth and follow the river to Erebor," Alderon explained to the rest.  
  
"Is it not easier to follow Mirkwood River? It runs straight through Ered Mithrin," suggested Ravion.  
  
Alderon shook his head.  
  
"Morion will certainly expect us to do this, besides mountains on both sides would surround us. If his army should attack us there, we would not be able to escape," he explained to the elf.  
  
"Alderon is right. We will ride to Erebor and from there through the Wethered Heath," Haldir added.  
  
They'd reached the borders of Mirkwood by the end of the afternoon and were halfway to Erebor when the sun hid behind the horizon.  
  
The fellowship decided to set up camp for the night.  
  
Ravion built a fire and they all sat around it in a circle, warming their hands (Although they weren't cold it was still a nice feeling.) and eating lembas.  
  
"We should each in turn take watch tonight," Haldir suggested to the others.  
  
"Who will go first?" he asked.  
  
"I will," Aerin volunteered.  
  
"No melamin, my love, you will need your rest," Alderon smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I assure you I do not need any sleep. I will gladly keep watch all night," she replied stubbornly.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"If you wish it, my lady," Alderon gave in, knowing he couldn't change her mind.  
  
Aerin rested her back against a large pine tree and stared into the burning fire watching the amber flames dance around the wood while the others were fast asleep.  
  
She had too much on her mind to sleep and knew she would never rest until all this was over. She began humming a song and words formed from her mouth;  
  
'May it be an evening star, Shines down upon you.  
  
May it be when darkness falls, Your heart will be true.  
  
You walk along a road, Oh, how far you are from home.  
  
Mornie Utulie, Darkness has come, Believe and you will find your way.  
  
Mornie Alantie, Darkness has fallen, A promise lives within you now.  
  
May it be the shadow's call, Will fly away.  
  
May it be a journey on, To light the day.  
  
When the night is all gone, You may rise to find the sun.  
  
A promise lives within you know.  
  
Legolas was still awake when he heard Aerin singing, the sweet melody of her voice warmth his heart.  
  
He stood up and walked over to her, the light of the fire accentuated the delicate features of her face.  
  
She looked up at him, confusion visible on her face.  
  
Legolas smiled at her.  
  
"I thought you could use a some company," he explained, unsure about her following reaction.  
  
She nodded her head and Legolas took place beside her.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them, both were unsure what to say to one another, both were aware of their feelings for each other.  
  
"You know I will not let anybody or anything hurt you," he said promptly.  
  
"I know," Aerin replied, softly fixing her gaze on the fire unable to look him into the eye.  
  
"You know I will die for you and will follow you to the ends of the earth if need be," Legolas said again.  
  
A lump formed in her throat and her heart swelled up with pure love.  
  
"I know," she again replied, only this time her voice was trembling.  
  
"Legolas?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
She turned her head to face him and they looked straight into each other's eyes.  
  
"I am afraid," she admitted softly and a tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
Legolas gently wiped it away with his slender finger.  
  
"I will not let you die. I will kill anybody who dares to try, mela en'coiamin, love of my life," he reassured her.  
  
She shook her head. "It is not death I fear, I will die happily knowing you have loved me."  
  
"Then what do you fear?" he asked her a bit puzzled.  
  
She sighed as another tear streamed down her cheek. Aerin looked at his fair face and his incredible blue eyes.  
  
"I fear of losing you. I am afraid that no matter the outcome whether we defeat Morion or not, I will lose you."  
  
"You will never lose me," he promised her as he took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips.  
  
"You do not understand. We will never be able to be together, you told me so yourself," she reminded him.  
  
"I too am afraid of losing you. I was a fool to believe that my leaving Mirkwood was the only solution. I promise you that what ever happens we will be together. I will never leave you," Legolas promised her forcefully.  
  
She smiled at him as she saw his love for her reflecting in his eyes. She believed him, she truly did.  
  
"Now you need to rest. I will keep watch," Legolas told her firmly.  
  
She knew he told the truth. They still had a long journey ahead of them. She didn't object to his words and took place near the fire. Soon enough she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
************************* ***************************  
  
Disclaimer: I have reached 50 reviews. *Dances the happy dance* Thank you all my reviewers!! This chapter is full of lovely mush, I just love mush!  
  
The song is by the excellent Enya 'May it be', is there a greater song on this earth?  
  
I thought it would be fun to write it in my story. I like to place a lot of songs in my story!  
  
Well, bye for now, Till we meet again!  
  
Aramis1: Thank you so much for being my Beta! I couldn't have wished for a better one!  
  
Uruviel: I will write much, much more of it! I am not done with Legolas and Aerin yet!  
  
Sweetodkgirl: Thank you very much. I'll keep you posted, but first I'll finish this story.  
  
Szhismine: It will probably take two more chapters before they reach their goal, so keep hanging on!  
  
Beth: Many things will be revealed in the upcoming chapters, so keep reading!  
  
Gionareth: To be or not to be, that is the question. I already know the answer!  
  
Breanna: Thank you for being my die hard reviewer. I am making you my reviewer of the month! 


	15. The journey goes forth

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, songs or other stuff related to the greatness of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
************************ ****************************  
  
Whenever dark turns to night,  
  
And all the dreams sing their song,  
  
And in the daylight forever,  
  
To you I belong.  
  
( Song by Bewitched 'To you I belong')  
  
Chapter 15: The journey goes forth  
  
They'd only traveled for a couple of hours when they were overtaken by a rainstorm. They reached Erebor or the Lonely Mountain, as it was known by some, and took cover from the rain.  
  
Everybody was soaking wet and was now trying to dry themselves as best they could.  
  
"Now the hardest and most dangerous part of our journey will begin, we will be an open target once we have reached the Withered Heath," Haldir told his companions in a low voice.  
  
They nodded in comprehension. They all seemed to understand the danger that lay ahead of them.  
  
Soon enough the rain stopped and once again they all mounted their horses and went on their way.  
  
Ravion rode next to Aerin and that gave her the opportunity to start a conversation with this strange elf.  
  
"Tell me lord Moonstone, why did you want to participate in this journey?" Aerin asked, trying not to sound too curious.  
  
He looked at her with his dark eyes, common to all elves of Rivendell.  
  
"Why did you join this fellowship, my Lady?" he asked her in reply.  
  
"Because it is my destiny and someone I love is in terrible danger because of it," she answered him back.  
  
A smile crept at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Then we have the same reasons for joining this fellowship," she said quietly, smiling back at him slightly.  
  
Aerin's curiosity was aroused even more by his answer. "So this is your destiny as well, Lord Moonstone?" she asked him and examined his features a bit closer. He reminded her of someone but she wasn't sure whom.  
  
"Yes and please call me Ravion, my Lady," he smiled.  
  
"Only if you will call me Aerin," she retorted back at him, smirking.  
  
"Why do you think this is your destiny?" she asked him again, still not satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Because my uncle, lord Elrond, saw it in one of his visions and I believe him," he explained to her.  
  
"So lord Elrond has visions like the lady Galadriel?" she asked in surprise.  
  
Ravion nodded his head.  
  
"Both are the oldest and wisest of their race, but I understand that only the direct descendants of the Galadhrim possess certain gifts bestowed to them by the Valar?"  
  
"Yes, that is true both Lady Galadriel and I have these so called gifts. A gift I wish I never had," she answered sadly.  
  
"I understand. After all this gift both killed your mother and your cousin Celebrian," he added sympathetically.  
  
Aerin's face turned pale. It seemed as if his words didn't quite reach her brain and she couldn't quite comprehend this new bit of information he had given her just yet.  
  
Ravion saw the shocked expression on her face. "Forgive me. You knew nothing of this, did you?" he asked her carefully.  
  
Aerin just shook her head unable to speak.  
  
Aerin knew that her cousin Celebrian was tragically killed by an orc arrow while she was riding through the woods and that her mother had suffered the same ill fate, but she never knew that their gifts were the cause of it.  
  
Did this mean that she had to undergo this same fate? That at this very moment she was riding to her death?  
  
A shiver ran up her spine.  
  
Haldir had watched their conversation from a far and saw the change in Aerin's facial features.  
  
"Lle tyava quel? Do you feel well?" he asked Aerin as soon as he rode beside her.  
  
"Did you know the cause of my mother's death?" she asked him.  
  
Haldir glared at Ravion. "An orc arrow killed her," Haldir answered her hoping it would be enough.  
  
"The truth, Haldir. Did you know it was her gift that killed her?" she asked him again feeling her anger rise.  
  
"Yes, but the lady thought it best to hide the truth from you. It was for your own good," he sighed, regretfully.  
  
"Well it has not done me any good, has it?" Aerin said bitterly.  
  
********************** **************************  
  
They'd finally reached the Withered Heath. It was a landscape filled with big, gray rock formations and patches of yellow, dried up grass. There wasn't a single tree in sight.  
  
"From now on we need to be very careful," Alderon warned them.  
  
"Morion's spies are everywhere," Haldir added.  
  
They rode until the evening fell and they had to set up camp yet again.  
  
Aerin knew she'd only been on the Withered Heath for a couple of hours and she'd decided that this had to be the most unnerving place in all of Middle- Earth. The night air seemed somewhat colder here.  
  
She crept up closer to the fire.  
  
Alderon volunteered to take first watch.  
  
Again Aerin had problems with falling asleep. She tossed and turned, then she stood up and walked over to Alderon.  
  
"Shall I take over your watch?" she asked him.  
  
"Still problems with sleeping, melamin, my love?" Alderon asked her as he looked up at her.  
  
She nodded and smiled at him.  
  
He made a gesture to sit down next to him, which she accepted gratefully.  
  
"You know, I might not make it through this ordeal?" she said while examining his face.  
  
"I do not believe that," he retorted, looking into her eyes.  
  
"It seemed to be the fate of all the female descendants of the Galadhrim," she told him with a sadness in her heart, tainting her features as well.  
  
"Well then we just have to hope for a twist of fate," he replied hopefully.  
  
Aerin and Alderon smiled at each other.  
  
She looked at Legolas who seemed to be fast asleep. The light of the fire played on his face.  
  
"You know, you are a lot more like your brother than you are willing to admit," she bluntly told him.  
  
"In what way can I possibly resemble my brother?" he asked her, raising his eyebrow at this revelation.  
  
"You both display much courage and loyalty and you are both very stubborn," she almost chuckled.  
  
"You seemed to know a great deal about my brother, do you not?" he asked her as he gave her a severe look.  
  
"Yes, I do know him well," she replied softly and her smile faded. She looked at Legolas' sleeping form.  
  
"Do you love me, Aerin?" Alderon asked her promptly.  
  
Aerin's heartbeat sped up and she abruptly averted her eyes.  
  
"I do love you," she softly whispered to him.  
  
Alderon took her softly by the chin and made her look at him.  
  
"Do you love my brother?" he asked her keeping his face expressionless.  
  
"-I-I love you both, it is just that." she stammered.  
  
"It is just that you love my brother more," he finished her sentence.  
  
Alderon let go of her face and stared at his brother.  
  
How he envied his brother, he was a lucky elf for capturing her heart.  
  
If Legolas would ever break her heart, he vowed to himself he would kill his brother, still the sting of rejection burned deeply within his soul.  
  
Aerin composed herself as did Alderon.  
  
"I think I will try to get some sleep," she told him softly without looking at him.  
  
Alderon didn't reply. He was staring into the distance and seemed to have slipped into deep thought.  
  
******************************** ***********************  
  
The Fellowship continued their journey at the break of dawn.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Aerin?" Legolas asked her politely.  
  
"Yes I slept quite well and you?" she lied to him.  
  
"Quite well," he replied shortly.  
  
Suddenly his facial expression changed and he seemed to glare into the distance.  
  
"Something draws near, I can feel it," he said in an ominous tone.  
  
Suddenly she felt it too and so did the others. They automatically drew their weapons.  
  
Their horses snorted and stamped their feet.  
  
From behind a big rock formation came a small army of the most terrible creatures that Aerin had ever seen.  
  
They were much bigger than the average orc and they also looked more dangerous.  
  
She counted at least thirty of these creatures.  
  
Aerin looked at them in disgust.  
  
"What are they?" she asked, hoping one of her companions knew.  
  
"Uruk- Hai," was Legolas' reply, the horrid expression on his face said enough to the others to know that they were in danger.  
  
The Uruk- Hai had almost approached them. They looked viciously at the group of elves, grinning horridly and showing their sharp teeth.  
  
"Protect Aerin at any cost!" Alderon shouted at the others.  
  
Aerin bravely held her sword in her hand bracing herself for the attack.  
  
"Death to all enemies!" Ravion shouted fiercely.  
  
The Uruk-Hai attacked and so did the fellowship.  
  
Legolas had already slain one of the creatures as he tried to keep a close eye on Aerin.  
  
Another Uruk-Hai attacked him.  
  
Their swords clashed.  
  
He knew the strength of the Uruk- Hai, but didn't expect to be thrown off his horse. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Legolas swiftly composed himself and came to his feet. He had a dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
  
Aerin had no time to see if Legolas was all right, because she was attacked by a big, muscular Uruk-Hai.  
  
She blocked his attack with her sword and pushed him away with her foot as hard as she could.  
  
The Uruk growled dangerously.  
  
This time it was harder for Aerin to block his attack, he seemed to have put all his strength in this blow.  
  
Then he did something she hadn't anticipated, he impaled her horse with his sword.  
  
The poor animal fell to the ground and so did Aerin.  
  
Aerin lay defenseless on the ground, her whole body seemed to hurt, she moaned softly.  
  
The Uruk saw his chance and was ready to give the finishing stroke.  
  
He raised his arms in, which he held his sword.  
  
Aerin frantically searched for her sword, but found it unfortunately to be out of her reach.  
  
She looked up at the creature, who seemed to be sure of his victory.  
  
Suddenly, as been struck by lightning, she remembered her dagger, still strapped around her thigh.  
  
Without further thought she grabbed it and plunged the small dagger right in the Uruk's heart, before he could defend himself.  
  
He fell backwards on the ground, his dead eyes staring at the sky.  
  
Aerin looked at the others and saw they too had a hard time killing the Uruk-Hai.  
  
Ravion had lost his sword and tried to avoid the Uruk's blows.  
  
The Uruk grabbed him by the throat and Ravion tried desperately to get out of the creature's hold.  
  
Aerin took her dagger out of the dead Uruk's body and threw it in the direction of the Uruk-Hai who was strangling Ravion.  
  
The dagger landed right into his back and the creature let out a horrible howling sound, he let go of Ravion.  
  
This gave the elf the opportunity to grab his sword and decapitated his attacker.  
  
Ravion looked in Aerin's direction and gave her a grateful nod .  
  
Legolas was fighting side by side with Haldir.  
  
He had already slain a dozen Uruk-Hai.  
  
Legolas saw Aerin fighting a big Uruk and he knew she would hold her ground.  
  
******************************* ************************  
  
Finally the battle had ended and all around them Uruk-Hai lay slaughtered on the ground.  
  
Ravion had a big gash in his arm.  
  
Aerin knelt beside him. She had been healing some of the other's wounds.  
  
"Hold still," she gently told Ravion.  
  
The elf did as he was told.  
  
Aerin placed her hand above his wound.  
  
A warm, tingling feeling spread through his arm.  
  
Ravion could feel the pain ebbing away.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that the gash in his arm had completely disappeared, without even leaving a scare behind.  
  
"You have indeed a miraculous gift," he exclaimed.  
  
Aerin smiled wryly.  
  
"You will have no trouble using your arm now," she told him and she stood up again.  
  
"Morion knows we are close by," Aerin conclude, she looked at the three men who were standing before her.  
  
"We have lost time fighting these foul creatures," Haldir said, looking at one of the dead Uruk-Hai that lay at his feet.  
  
"We should reach Ered Mithrin in a couple of hours, if we make haste," Legolas told them.  
  
"Then let us go and not waste a second longer by standing here," Alderon added.  
  
The fellowship quickly went on their way.  
  
At last, at the end of the day, they had finally reached Ered Mithrin and the entrance to Morion's dwelling.  
  
****************************** *************************  
  
Disclaimer: I told you there would be some Uruk-Hai in here! Can this girl fight or what! They'll be facing Morion in the next chapter. Will Aerin be able to save Aranwe? and what has Morion planned for her? Just wait and see!!  
  
Lissenen 'ar maska'lalaith tenna'lye omentuva!  
  
p.s check out the story of my Beta, Aramis. It's called Muirnait and it's great.  
  
Uruviel: I am so proud that I've inspired you to write your own. Please let me know when you've finished your chapter!  
  
American - Royalty: I am writing my next chapter as we speak!!  
  
Legolas 19: Thank you so much for reviewing my story!  
  
Mickeywizard: I am blushing! Thank you so much! 


	16. Between darkness and light

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that belong to the great J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
************************* *******************************  
  
We walk the narrow path,  
  
Beneath the smoking skies.  
  
Do we have faith,  
  
In what we believe?  
  
The truest test,  
  
Is when we cannot see.  
  
Sometimes we can barely tell the difference,  
  
Between darkness and light.  
  
Chapter 16: Between darkness and light.  
  
A part of Morion's castle was cut right out of the mountain, which they were now standing in front of.  
  
Every fiber of Aerin's being told her this is it, this is her destiny.  
  
"There is not a single guard in sight," Alderon told the others.  
  
"He is expecting us," Aerin replied.  
  
They dismounted their horses. Aerin walked in front of the others to the entrance of the castle, an icy cold wind swept past her face and an eerie feeling took hold of her.  
  
They walked through what looked like a big hallway, it was quite dark and the only light seemed to be coming from big torches that hung on the rock walls. The foul stench of evil filled the air and the tension within the group was building up rapidly.  
  
Suddenly, without any explanation Aerin stopped.  
  
"Mani naa taa?, what is it," Haldir asked.  
  
"Which way now?" she asked him, her voice merely a whisper.  
  
Haldir saw the problem, one way seemed to lead further into the mountain and the other was leading up the mountain.  
  
"If I might make a suggestion?" Ronyo stepped forward, this was the moment he'd been waiting for.  
  
"We could split up into two groups, that way we can cover more ground," he looked a bit nervous at his companions.  
  
"Yes, I think that is a good idea," Alderon agreed instantly.  
  
"I do not know. Are we not stronger as a group?" Aerin protested, she didn't trust Ronyo.  
  
The others seemed to be agreeing with Aerin and it was making Ronyo even more nervous, he unconciously started to wrung his hands.  
  
"Yes, but by splitting up we will have a better chance finding Aranwe before it is to late," Ronyo contradicted her, cursing the day that stupid she-elf was born and was determined not to let her ruin his plan.  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right, we should split up," Haldir agreed.  
  
"But-but..," she stammered, not believing her ears  
  
"It is the only way, mellonamin," Haldir said, seeing the distress on her face.  
  
"I do not trust him, we should not put our faith in his hands," she spoke softly, hoping Ronyo couldn't overhear their conversation.  
  
"I feel the same. But he is right, it is our only option," Haldir replied even softer.  
  
So it was done. The fellowship was split up into two groups;  
  
Ravion, Ronyo and Alderon (with some protest, for he wanted to stay with Aerin) would follow the stone stairs up the mountain.  
  
Haldir, Legolas and Aerin would go the other way further into the mountain.  
  
They wished each other good luck and went on their way.  
  
Haldir, Legolas and Aerin went deeper and deeper into the mountain. It seemed like they were walking for hours at an end, after some twists and turns, they ended up in a big round room. It looked more like a big underground cavern.  
  
At the other end of the room stood a large, stone throne, decorated with what looked like skulls.  
  
Aerin held in her breath, because next to the throne hung an iron cage and in it Aranwe.  
  
"Aranwe!" Aerin cried and wanted to run to the cage.  
  
Aranwe looked at her with glassy eyes.  
  
"No Aerin!" Legolas caught her arm.  
  
She gave him an icy stare and then she saw why he had stopped her.  
  
A dark figure walked from behind the cage.  
  
Aerin could see the fear on Aranwe's face, she felt the anger rising inside of her.  
  
"I see you have already met," Morion smirked and took place on his throne.  
  
Aerin had drawn her sword in an instant. "Let her go or I swear I will kill you."  
  
"There will be no need for that. I will gladly let her go, after you have joined me," he told them.  
  
"Join you? Why in the Valar's name would I, join such a horrible, despicable Drow like you?" she spat out.  
  
Morion carelessly flung his legs over the armrest of his throne. His eyes seemed to flicker in the light of the torch and an evil grin rested on his face.  
  
"You sure know how to flatter me, my dear, did your mother not warn you never to flirt with danger?" he taunted her.  
  
"O, I forgot, I killed your mother," he continued, laughing.  
  
"Amin deloth lle, I hate you," Aerin said through clenched teeth, she could feel tears prickling behind her eyes.  
  
"Come, come, no more sweet talk, let us just come to the point," Morion said calmly.  
  
"What do you want from her?" Legolas' question echoed through the room.  
  
Morion turned his attention towards Legolas for the first time.  
  
"The lover has a tongue? Yes, what do I want with her?" Morion seemed to reflect upon his words.  
  
He shifted his attention to Aerin again, examining her from behind his long, greasy, black hair.  
  
"What I want is to rule over the entire elven realm, what I want is to posses all the power of the Galadhrim and I want you, my precious, to help me become the most powerful elf in all Middle- Earth," Morion locked her eyes with his.  
  
He rose up from his throne and walked closer to her, never losing eye- contact.  
  
"Join me, combine your powers with mine and we will be the most powerful force that has ever existed in the entire history of Ambarenya, think of the possibilities," he tried to persuade her.  
  
"I ask for so little, just let me rule you, become my dark queen and you can have everything that you want," Morion stretched out his hand.  
  
Is this my destiny, becomming his dark queen? Aerin asked herself.  
  
No, this isn't right. I can't or can I? Why, Why me? She felt desperate.  
  
What would become of my loved ones and kindred if I would refuse his offer? If I would join his side, maybe, just maybe I can save my people.  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," Morion sensed her doubt and a sly smile crept on his face.  
  
"Do not listen to him, Aerin," Haldir whispered.  
  
Aerin placed her sword back into the scabbard, without breaking eye- contact with Morion.  
  
"You are highly overrating my gift, I have the ability to heal not to kill or destroy, my gift is useless to you."  
  
Morion shook his head.  
  
"You posses the most powerful magic of all the Galadhrim descendents, my little ignorant one, with your help I can raise an army of undead warriors, unstoppable and invincible,"  
  
Aerin looked appalled, she felt nauseous and suppressed the urge to throw up.  
  
"I refuse to join you, I refuse to watch everything I love and cherish be destroyed by you, I would rather die than take part in your insanity."  
  
For a short moment Morion seemed to have been startled by her words, he had not anticipated this reaction from her, a malicious smile appeared on his evil face and his black eyes sparkled dangerously.  
  
"I have been generous up until now."  
  
Aerin raised her eyebrow at his use of the word 'generous'.  
  
"Generous? What have you done that was generous?" she asked mocking.  
  
"Just look at what I have offered you. I could have given you everything. Unlimited power, riches beyond your wildest imagination, my love and adoration. Is that not generous?" he replied, indignant.  
  
"Love? Adoration? I think you are incapable of such feelings. I could never love you. I loathe and despise you," Aerin taunted him.  
  
"Fine, I see that I have to persuade you in some other manner. It is your choice," Morion sneered.  
  
He snapped his fingers.  
  
An orc appeared in the room, opened the cage in which Aranwe was held and dragged her out by her hair, Aranwe screamed, but was too weak to protest any further.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, to Aerin's astonishment, Ronyo entered the room through the same door as the orc had done. She quickly glanced at Haldir and Legolas, who seemed to be just as astonished as she was.  
  
Ronyo smiled wickedly when he caught sight of them, then he kneeled in front of Morion.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
"Have you done as I have instructed you?" Morion asked him.  
  
Ronyo nodded.  
  
"Good, Good, so you have managed to do something right for once, you never stop to amaze me," he mocked and sniggered at his own joke.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Ronyo replied, humbly.  
  
"Where are my brother and lord Ravion?" Legolas asked, angrily, his eyes flaming.  
  
"They were a nuisance, I disposed of them accordingly," Ronyo said grinning.  
  
"Utinu en lokirim! Son of snakes," Legolas burst out in anger.  
  
"You see my dear what happens when you try to cross me? Now do you want your other friends to end up the same way," again Morion snapped his fingers.  
  
The orc dragged Aranwe somewhat closer, holding a big knife to her throat.  
  
"Shall we begin with her?" Morion asked her.  
  
Tears welled up in Aerin's eyes, when she saw the horrible state her friend was in.  
  
"I will do your bidding," Aerin lowered her eyes, ashamed to look at the others.  
  
"What did you say, I did not hear you?" Morion asked, enjoying every minute of her humiliation.  
  
"I will do your bidding. But you have to promise to let my friends go," she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Morion smiled and stretched out his hand. "I promise, cross my heart,"  
  
Aerin felt a bit relieved and with some hesitation, placed her hand in his.  
  
The very second she did so; Morion took her by the wrist firmly.  
  
"Take them!" he commanded.  
  
As soon as he said this, a dozen orcs attacked Haldir and Legolas. They fought bravely, but orcs kept coming, there were just too many and soon enough both Legolas and Haldir were disarmed.  
  
"You promised!" Aerin shouted.  
  
"I should have told you, I never keep a promise," he smirked.  
  
"Come my dear, we have much to do and such little time to do it," he told her.  
  
"No, No!" Aerin cried.  
  
"You want to stay and see my minions finish off your friends, that is fine by me," he told her dryly.  
  
Then he turned to the orcs. "They are insignificant, finish them!"  
  
Aerin struggled to break free from his grasp, but his grip on her wrist was too tight.  
  
"Any last words?" he mocked and grinned savagely.  
  
All seemed lost and in vain then, suddenly Aerin remembered something that lady Galadriel had said to her back at Mirkwood, it didn't make sense then, but now the meaning of those words became crystal clear to her.  
  
'For with you is the fountain of life: In darkness you shall see the light,  
  
For those who dwell in love, dwell in light, When light fills the darkness our foe meets defeated.'  
  
The flame of hope burned inside of her, stronger than ever before, Aerin quickly took hold of Morion's wrist with her free hand.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"You are right, my gift is meant to destroy," she told him, firmly.  
  
"So you have come to your senses?" he asked hopefully, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Aerin ignored him. "I will not let you destroy everyone I love," she continued, holding on tightly to his wrist.  
  
Morion looked at her as if she spoke some sort of strange language he didn't understand, then he started to feel a strange burning sensation on the skin of his wrist, the one she was holding, the burn spread rapidly throughout his arm.  
  
Morion stared at his wrist in disbelief, as he saw that this burning feeling came from a strange glow that seemed to radiate from Aerin's hand.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, she- elf?" he hissed.  
  
"For with me is the fountain of life," she spoke as if in a trance.  
  
The glow turned into a brilliant, bright light illuminating her whole body within seconds.  
  
Morion started to panic and tried to free himself frantically from her grasp. But it almost seemed like his wrist was glued to her hand.  
  
"Let go of me, wench!" he yelled.  
  
"I am the giver of life and the holder of death," she continued, undisturbed by Morion's screams.  
  
Morion could feel his entire body burning from the inside, the pain was almost unbearable.  
  
The orcs, whom had been watching the whole time, dropped their weapons and ran, fearing for their own lives.  
  
Now both Aerin and Morion were covered in bright, white light.  
  
Legolas and Haldir, whom were now freed of the orcs, covered their eyes. They could hear Morion's screams, out of pain or fear or maybe both, they did not know.  
  
Suddenly the light vanished.  
  
Haldir saw Aerin crumble to her knees, her hand still clenched to Morion's burned wrist, his body was almost unrecognizable from the burns, it was almost too hideous to look at.  
  
He heard Aerin whimpering and approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned her head and looked up at him, her vision blurred by the constant stream of tears.  
  
"Light will prevail over darkness," she muttered, then collapsed to the ground.  
  
Aranwe came from behind the throne, were she had been hiding. "Alderon and Ravion are alive, I heard the elf, Ronyo, telling one of the orcs,"  
  
Aranwe tried to take a step forward, but was still a bit unsteady, Legolas caught her just before she would fall, she gave him a grateful smile in return.  
  
"Find my brother and Ravion. I will stay here and watch over them," Legolas told Haldir, looking at Aranwe and Aerin.  
  
Haldir nodded and left the room.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Haldir finally returned with Alderon and Ravion right by his side.  
  
"They were locked up in one of the towers," Haldir explained.  
  
"Ronyo thought starvation would be a proper death for us," Ravion added.  
  
Haldir noticed that Aerin was conscious again, she tried to stand up, but was still too weak to do so, he gently picked her up and carried her out of the castle.  
  
"It is over now, all will be well," he comforted her, while placing her on his horse.  
  
Aerin felt exhausted and rested her head against Haldir's chest, immediately after she did so, she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The road home took less time then they had expected, soon enough they'd reached the familiar surroundings of Mirkwood forest.  
  
Elven warriors, whom guarded the borders, welcomed them and guided them home.  
  
Aerin felt relieved, her destiny was fulfilled or wasn't it?  
  
**************** *******************  
  
Disclaimer: I am sorry that I haven't updated my story for a while. I am very busy planning my wedding!  
  
Anyway, the song lyric at the beginning of this chapter iis taken from 'It can't rain all the time' by Jane Sibbery from the movie 'The Crow'. I just love that movie! I also borrowed some dialogue from 'The Labyrinth' and some Bible phrases.  
  
I am not sure if I will update the next chapter in time, because I am going on holiday to Egypt and won't be back until the end of November.  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Breanna: Thank you so much for your support! I've send Katie a nice little e-mail **has evil grin on face**.  
  
Legolas19: Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Mickeywizard: You're still making me blush, but I am sorry to disappoint you, because I am still going to let you hang on a bit longer! What do you say about this chapter?  
  
Rae37: Hope you are still reading my chapters!  
  
Emily: When this story is finished, I am going to make it into a book, just for the fun of it and because I am proud of my story.  
  
Katie: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story and for giving me your version of constructive criticism. And to tell you the truth, your stories don't appeal to me either.  
  
Idril Miriel: Congratulations you are my 60th reviewer and thank you so much for you review!!! Keep reading!  
  
Special thanks to Aramis for helping me with my story! 


	17. Hope has a place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR character. I do how ever own Aerin, Aranwe, Ravion and Alderon.  
  
******************* ***************************  
  
Look to love and you may dream,  
  
And if it should leave then give it wings,  
  
But if such a love is meant to be;  
  
Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
  
(song by Enya 'Hope has a place in a lovers heart')  
  
Chapter 17: Hope has a place  
  
"Why did you not tell me you had a brother?" Aerin asked her friend.  
  
"I have not seen Ravion since I was a little girl, I thought I would never see him again," Aranwe explained.  
  
"Your own brother? How could you think such a thing? Aerin asked, incredulous.  
  
They walked through the corridor, which lead to the dining room.  
  
"You go first," Aerin pushed her friend in front of her.  
  
"You should stop trying to avoid Legolas and Alderon," Aranwe sighed.  
  
"I know, but not today," she replied and kept pushing Aranwe in the direction of the dining room.  
  
"Sooner or later you will have to face them," Aranwe warned, rolling her eyes.  
  
Aranwe searched the room for any indication of both Legolas' and Alderon's presence, but found none. She then made a gesture to her friend that everything was safe.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Aranwe muttered under her breath.  
  
"It is not," Aerin protested, looking sideways at her friend, giving her the evil eye.  
  
They took their places at the dinner table and began eating.  
  
"Quel Amrun, good morning," both Haldir and Ravion walked into the dinning room and greeted them simultaneously.  
  
"Good morning to you both," Aranwe greeted them back, cheerfully.  
  
"Still avoiding the young princes, are we?" Haldir asked, grinning mischievously.  
  
Aerin almost choked in a piece of bread. "You told him?" she asked alarmed, glaring at Aranwe.  
  
Aranwe gave her an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Any news about Ronyo?" Aranwe asked Haldir, changing the subject.  
  
"No, he seemed to have vanished like a thief in the night," Haldir replied, taking a piece of cheese from one of the plates.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Aranwe asked.  
  
"No elf would welcome a traitor to their dwelling, so maybe he has gone to live with the humans," Ravion reasoned.  
  
"I do not think this, he despised humans, I know that for a fact," Haldir contradicted him.  
  
********************** ************************  
  
Later that day Aerin decided to take a walk through the woods, just to clear her head.  
  
She knew Aranwe was right, she couldn't keep avoiding them both, but she couldn't bear facing Alderon after revealing her feelings for his brother. Luckily for her, Alderon was too occupied with training his warriors and patrolling the borders.  
  
With Legolas, it was a whole new story. Their encounters were brief; they hadn't spoken a single word to each other since their return.  
  
Legolas seemed to be avoiding her as well for, one evening, he left the room as soon as she had entered it. He walked right past her, without even so much as a greeting, that had happened almost two weeks ago and she hadn't seen him ever since.  
  
Suddenly Aerin felt tiny drops of rain falling on her face. She quickly ran back to the palace, but at the time she'd reached the palace grounds, she was soaking wet. She automatically made her way through the corridors, but in her haste, didn't look were she was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," she said, apologetic.  
  
Then she looked up and stared right into Legolas' sapphire, blue eyes. She almost forgot to breathe and couldn't take her eyes of his fair face.  
  
"It is pouring outside," Aerin muttered, blushing under his gaze. "I was just-," she muttered, looking in the direction she was heading.  
  
Legolas followed her gaze. It was as if he had swallowed his tongue, unable to speak. Even soaking wet, she was absolutely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
  
The awkward silence between them felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"I-I should go now," she started to stammer.  
  
She ran right past him, unable to stay in his presence any longer.  
  
"Aerin, Aerin!" Legolas called after her, but it was too late.  
  
Aerin kept running, ignoring his call, until she'd reached her room and slammed the door behind her. Leaning with her back against the door, she slowly sank to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
****************** ***********************  
  
That night Aerin couldn't find rest. She stepped out of bed and lit a candle, placing it on her nightstand. She walked to the window and looked at the moon, shining brightly in the velvet sky.  
  
It would be full moon in a couple of days, which meant that her wedding, which had been postponed until the next full moon, came closer. Tiny, bright stars surrounded the moon, accompanying her through the night. Aerin spotted a shooting star and instantly made a wish. A smile crept at the corners of her mouth as she started to softly sing a song;  
  
'Once as my heart remembers, All the stars were fallen embers.  
  
Once, when night seemed forever, I was with you.  
  
How far we are from morning, How far are we.  
  
And the stars shining through the darkness, Falling in the air.  
  
Once, as the night was leaving, Into us our dreams were weaving.  
  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping, I was with you.'  
  
In another part of the palace, Legolas sat behind his writing- desk. While staring at a blank piece of paper, he played with his pencil, which he was holding in his hand.  
  
He had to tell Aerin about how he truly felt about her. Every time he saw her, he was at a loss of words. This is why he'd decided to write to her.  
  
****************** *****************  
  
Legolas left his room early in the morning, holding a yellow envelope in his hand, he stopped in front of Aerin's room and slid the envelope under her door.  
  
Aerin woke up with a terrible headache (as far as elves can have a headache). She got out of bed and did her daily routine of washing and getting dressed, when she saw an envelope lying on the ground, near to the door. She picked it up, curious about it contents, she opened it.  
  
'My dearest Aerin,  
  
The pieces of my broken heart are so small that they could pass through the eye of a needle. Without you I do not know how I breathe. I miss you like the sun misses the flower, Like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence in my life has banished me to. You are my reason, my peace, my light, my only truth. Yet hope guides me, It is what gets me through the day and especially the night. The hope that after you have gone from my sight, it will not be the last time I look upon you. My love for you will be forever. With all the love that I posses,  
  
Legolas.'  
  
After reading the letter for the third time, she held it tightly to her chest, close to her heart.  
  
"He loves me, he really loves me!" She thought, while spinning around, giggling and blushing.  
  
With renewed hope, she entered the dinning room, humming softly, a big smile rested on her face.  
  
"Quel amrun, good morning," Aerin greeted, everybody in the room, happily.  
  
"You seemed to be in a good mood," Haldir raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"I am in a most excellent mood," Aerin confessed, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Haldir and Aranwe, who were sitting next to each other, exchanged astonished glances.  
  
"And what, pray tell, brought on this excellent mood?" Aranwe asked, curiously.  
  
"Just happy," Aerin replied, dreamily. " Come, I want to show you something," Aerin told Aranwe, enthusiastically.  
  
"Can it not wait?" Aranwe asked, looking at her plate.  
  
"No," Aerin grinned mischievously and took her friend by the arm, dragging her away from her food.  
  
Aranwe followed Aerin to the garden, moaning all the way.  
  
"Oh, stop moaning and read this," Aerin said, holding out the letter to her.  
  
Aranwe unfolded the letter and started to read.  
  
"Well, what should I do?" Aerin asked her, impatiently.  
  
"I do not know, he obviously still loves you," Aranwe replied, thoughtfully.  
  
"And I still love him," Aerin confessed to her friend.  
  
"What does your heart tell you?" Aranwe asked her.  
  
"My heart tells me I should be with him, my life means nothing without him," she replied, passionately.  
  
Haldir will kill me for what I am about to say now, Aranwe thought.  
  
"Then you should follow your heart and go to him," she advised Aerin.  
  
"You are right, I should follow my heart," she replied, happily.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, mellonamin, my friend," Aerin kissed her friend on the cheek, her eyes gleaming with joy and hope.  
  
************************* *******************  
  
Aerin had been standing in front of Legolas' door for what had seemed an eternity. She had smoothed her dress a couple of times, her hands felt clammy and her heart was beating rapidly.  
  
She slowly knocked on his door.  
  
Seconds which felt like minutes passed, then the door opened and Legolas stood before her.  
  
She blushed and unconsciously bit her lower lip.  
  
Without saying a word he beckoned her to enter his room.  
  
Her knees felt weak as she stepped inside and the door closed behind her.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, Aerin could hear the fast beating of his heart; or was it her own?  
  
"I-I received your letter," she stammered.  
  
Legolas didn't answer, he just kept looking at her.  
  
She had to say what was on her mind. She had to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Legolas, I love you, I will never love another, without you I cannot sleep, I cannot eat, I cannot be."  
  
Legolas could hardly swallow. Aerin finally opened her heart to him.  
  
"Please forgive me, lothamin, my flower, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you, I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see you get hurt," he spoke softly, his eyes glistening with passion.  
  
"Do not speak of this," she placed her index finger on his lips, " The only pain I suffered was the pain your absence created."  
  
Legolas took her hand and kissed it. "I promise, you will never feel that pain again, I will never leave your side." They engaged in a passionate kiss, consumed by the raging fire that burned inside of them.  
  
"I will talk to Alderon," she muttered under his kiss.  
  
"We will talk to Alderon," Legolas corrected her.  
  
"Do you think he will break the engagement if we tell him?" Aerin asked, still in Legolas' warm embrace.  
  
"I hope so," Legolas replied, while gently caressing her face.  
  
"I do not want to hurt him," she whispered softly.  
  
"I am afraid it is already too late for that, my love," Legolas sighed.  
  
************************** ************************  
  
Disclaimer: I am back! Egypt was fun, but I am glad to be home and back behind my computer again!  
  
I know it's a rather short chapter and I am very sorry, but the next chapter will make you really happy, cause it's the wedding chapter!  
  
What will Alderon do? Whom will she marry? Maybe I'll let her marry Alderon, just to torture you! **evil laughter**  
  
Anyway, the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter and the song are Enya's, not mine. The letter Legolas wrote was borrowed from the movie 'A knight's tale', I so totally love that movie!  
  
Well that's enough for now. Until next we meet!  
  
Silmarillion: Thank you for your review and congratulations, you are my 70th reviewer!  
  
Fiery Temper: I am sorry, but there are going to be two more chapters!  
  
Idril Miriel: Blush, blush, thank you so much. I am glad you enjoy my story!  
  
Dandylion 345: I am not going to tell, just keep reading!  
  
Emily: I will finish this story. It will be my first complete story. I am so proud!  
  
Breanna: Again thank you so much! I really hope you like this chapter. It's kind of mushy, but what ever!  
  
SweetArwen: I have placed your review with the others. Hope your computer keeps working! Thank you for your review!  
  
Keita: Thank you very much for your review!  
  
Gemini Enchantress: I once got a remark about my story, that it wasn't detailed enough, so I am very glad to hear you found it detailed! Thank you so much! 


	18. Against all odds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, if you don't know by now. I do own this story, it is my creation and my fantasy!  
  
***************************** *************************  
  
I do swear that I'll always be there,  
  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
  
Through weakness and strength, happiness  
  
And sorrow, for better, for worse,  
  
I will love you,  
  
With every beat of my heart.  
  
(Song by Shania Twain 'From this moment')  
  
Chapter 18: Against all odds  
  
Alderon was pacing up and down the room, a deep frown engraved on his face.  
  
Aerin nervously watched him, following his every move, while Legolas stood motionless beside her, both awaited his decision. They had told Alderon about their love for each other, hoping he would understand and break off his engagement to Aerin.  
  
"I cannot believe this," Alderon muttered under his breath.  
  
Aerin's heart went out to him, she could almost feel his pain; however, she knew this was the only right thing to do. It had never been her intention to deceive or to lie to him, she respected him too much for that and having secret rendezvous with Legolas, while keeping Alderon in the dark, wasn't fair to both of them.  
  
"Alderon, it was never our intention, please believe me," Aerin told him, sincerely.  
  
Alderon stopped pacing and looked her in the eye, his eyes so similar to those of his brother, so full of pain and disbelief.  
  
"I do not understand. I love you, Aerin. Tell me, was there ever a time you loved me too?" he asked, his voice a mixture of anger and sadness.  
  
Aerin averted her eyes, tears welling up behind them. "I have always loved you, I still do, but not in the way you deserve."  
  
Alderon sifted his attention to his brother, who was still standing next to Aerin.  
  
"You, my brother, can you honestly tell me that it was not your intention to..," he stopped, trying to find the right words, "To seduce her," he continued.  
  
"I did not seduce her, my brother. We fell in love with no intention what so ever," he replied, earnestly.  
  
Legolas and Aerin quickly exchanged glances.  
  
"Please Alderon, you must understand, we have to call of the wedding," Aerin pleaded.  
  
Alderon's facial features hardened and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "No, I cannot, I will not call of this wedding, our wedding. You are meant for me, both our parents decided it the very day you were born. Do you want to go against the wish of your parents?"  
  
"No, no, but." she sobbed.  
  
"Stop, I do not want to hear another word," he exclaimed, he couldn't cope anymore and needed to get out of the room and away from them.  
  
Without so much as saying another word he rushed out. Alderon knew he had been unreasonable and unfair, but he just couldn't handle the situation anymore and needed to clear his head.  
  
Aerin was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. She was holding her head in her hands and cried softly. Legolas wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
"Give him time, melamin, my love," Legolas whispered.  
  
She looked at him with big, teary eyes. "We do not have more time to spare, the wedding is the day after tomorrow," she reminded him.  
  
Legolas knew she was right, but he wasn't about to give up either. He strongly believed that love would prevail in the end.  
  
"Do not give up, we will be together," he comforted her, gently kissing her forehead.  
  
************************ *******************************  
  
Aerin looked nervously at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an ivory colored wedding gown, trimmed with lace and embroidered with silver thread. Her head was decorated with a beautiful silver circlet inlayed with green jewels, which matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
"It is very normal to feel nervous, my lady," one of her bridesmaids giggled.  
  
"Yes," Aerin replied, absentminded.  
  
Aerin had suggested to Legolas, that they should run away together, knowing it was a very stupid idea, but what else could they do? Legolas, however, opposed to the idea, saying it wouldn't get them anywhere and convinced her that she had to have faith in their love.  
  
"My lady, my lady, the ceremony is about to begin, they all await your entrance," a bridesmaid tugged her arm softly.  
  
Aerin closed her eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths before opening them again. 'I have to believe in love, I have to believe in Legolas.' She thought.  
  
Slowly she walked to the altar, where Alderon, her soon to be husband, awaited her. He looked solemn and his face showed nothing of his emotions.  
  
Her legs seemed to get heavier with every step she took.  
  
Every elf she knew, every noble elf and every elf from Mirkwood was present at the wedding, running away now would only put her and her family to shame, so that wasn't an option.  
  
The king stood next to Alderon and looked proudly at her and next to him stood Legolas. The pain she read in his eyes was too great for her to bear, she just kept looking straight ahead of her until she had finally reached the altar.  
  
The elven priest, who was standing before them, smiled at the couple.  
  
"Are we ready to begin?" he asked patiently, looking at both of them.  
  
"Do you Aerin Silvermane, lady of Lorien, daughter of Vanesse of Lorien and Luinil of Pereldar, take Alderon Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood and Arda of Anthatal, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
All eyes were now upon her. Aerin had lowered her head and could hardly swallow. Her throat felt dry as she tried to get the words out of her mouth that would bind her to Alderon forever. She struggled and forced the one word, she so desperately not wanted to say, out of her mouth.  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
The priest looked satisfied and turned his attention towards Alderon.  
  
"And do you Alderon Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood and Arda of Anthatal, take Aerin Silvermane, lady of Lorien, daughter of Vanesse of Lorien and Luinil of Pereldar, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Aerin closed her eyes and awaited his answer, there was no way back.  
  
" I do not," Alderon's voice echoed through the hall.  
  
Aerin immediately opened her eyes, did she hear it correctly or did her ears betray her? She looked sideways at Alderon, her mouth half opened, she was totally stunned. Whispers sounded through the hall. Aerin could see that every one was as astonished as she was.  
  
"I do not wish to marry this she- elf," Alderon repeated.  
  
Alderon took Aerin's hands in his and looked at her. "I cannot bear to see you unhappy, I vowed never to hurt you and to always protect you. I know you cannot find happiness in my arms, it was selfish of me to think this."  
  
Alderon then turned to his brother, Legolas. "My dear brother, I now understand that you are not to blame. I blamed you for all the wrong reasons, one of them was my own pride. I sincerely believe you love Aerin and I think you the luckiest elf in whole Middle- Earth."  
  
Legolas was rendered, he had hoped for a miracle, but this was even too much for him to grasp all at once.  
  
"Well, wed her before I change my mind," Alderon smiled, shoving his brother next to Aerin.  
  
Aerin and Legolas looked at each other, a smile crept at the corners of their mouths and widened as they started to realize that in a couple of minutes they would be husband and wife. The priest was still so completely baffled by the sudden change of events that he almost forgot his lines.  
  
"-Do-do you Aerin.." he was cut off.  
  
"Yes I do," Aerin said, smiling widely with bright green eyes.  
  
"-And- and do you Le." again the poor priest was cut off.  
  
"Yes I do," Legolas answered, his eyes glistened.  
  
"The rings," the utterly confused priest asked, while looking at the king.  
  
A little elven child approached the couple, carrying the rings on a velvet green, leaf-shaped pillow. Legolas took them of the pillow and gave one to Aerin, who gladly accepted the ring.  
  
"Korma a veela vin meleth,  
  
Korma men weere,  
  
Korma a vesta vin meleth,  
  
Ar' ten' oio men nardan,"  
  
Legolas spoke so everyone could hear him, placing the ring on her finger.  
  
Aerin smiled, a tear of joy rolled down her rosy cheeks, when the ring was placed on her finger.  
  
"One ring to show our love,  
  
One ring to bind us,  
  
One ring to seal our love,  
  
And forever entwine us,"  
  
she spoke next, placing the other ring on his finger.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the Valar, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said, smiling because he got the change to finish his sentence.  
  
Legolas and Aerin kissed each other passionately.  
  
A loud applause and cheering echoed through the hall, nobody seemed to care about what happened anymore. Lady Galadriel and king Thranduil were the first to congratulate the happy couple.  
  
"I told you love will prevail," the Lady whispered into Aerin's ear with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"You surprise me my son, but now you have given me new problem," the king said, gleefully.  
  
"What is that, father?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Getting your brother another bride," the king laughed, patting his youngest son on the back.  
  
"Congratulations brother," Alderon said, embracing Legolas.  
  
"You take care of her now and make her happy, if not I swear I will track you down and.." Haldir said in a fatherly manner.  
  
"Haldir, just congratulate them, will you and save your threats for later," Aranwe chuckled.  
  
"Congratulations you two," she continued and then she embraced Aerin. "I will miss you, my friend."  
  
"And I you, visit me as often as possible," Aerin replied.  
  
After all the congratulations and festivities, Legolas and Aerin retreated. Before Aerin could enter their bedroom, Legolas stopped her.  
  
"Should I not carry my bride over the threshold?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Yes actually, would you carry me?" she requested, returning his smile.  
  
Legolas instantly swept her of her feet. "I will carry you to the ends of the earth if need be, my love."  
  
"Oh Legolas, have I told you how much I love you?" Aerin giggled.  
  
"No, but you can demonstrate it to me in the bedroom," he teased, smiling wickedly.  
  
******************************** *********************  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, Yes they finally got married!! I'll leave the wedding night to your imagination. I would definitely know what to do if I was alone with the most gorgeous elf in the universe, wouldn't you?  
  
I really, really hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  
  
There will be one more though, my epilogue! I don't know if you will like it, but you absolutely must read it! It might surprise you!  
  
By the way, the names of the parents of Aerin and the mother of Legolas are fully invented by me, I don't care if it's incorrect, however they're real elvish names and elven races, I've personally looked them up on the internet!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Emily: Legolas wrote a letter because, everytime he saw her he was at a loss for words, besides I thought it would be romantic. Congratulations you're my 80th reviewer!  
  
X fig newton 5x: Thank you for your review!  
  
Breanna: Hope all is well with you too! Just one more chapter to go!  
  
Galadriel Evenstar: One more cliffie ok? Anyway I read your story, it's great!  
  
Gemini enchantress: Do you like the wedding? Isn't Alderon generous?  
  
Fiery temper: Blush, blush. Thank you soooo much and please don't be nasty!  
  
Softballchick: 10290: No I couldn't let Legolas kill is brother, it wouldn't be a Legolas thing to do. Anyway thank you very much for your encouragements! 


	19. Epilogue: Curse of the Galadhrim

Disclaimer: I do own a lot of LOTR stuff, but unfortunately not LOTR itself. I do own this story, it's mine not Tolkien's!  
  
************************* ****************************  
  
I will stay forever here with you, my love,  
  
Softly spoken words you gave me,  
  
Even in death our love goes on.  
  
(Song by Evanescence 'Even in death')  
  
Epilogue: Curse of the Galadhrim  
  
Many happy and blissful years had past. The love between Legolas and Aerin was unmoved and untouched by time, their love for each other grew more each and every day. Aranwe and Haldir came to visit as often as they could and spend many happy hours with the couple.  
  
One extremely beautiful morning Aerin decided to have a picnic in the forest, she was in a very good mood, because Aranwe and Haldir had just arrived to pay them a visit. She had just given the cook orders to make a picnic basket and was now walking to the stables to see if the horses were ready.  
  
"It gives me great joy to see you happy, lothamin, my flower," Legolas said to her, while feeding one of the horses.  
  
"It is always a pleasure to see my dear, beloved friends," she replied.  
  
"You know what gives me pleasure," he spoke softly, a mischievous smile played on his face.  
  
"I know but all to well," Aerin chuckled, flirting. "Then give me pleasure, melamin, my love," Legolas took her in his arms and softly kissed her neck.  
  
"We will be caught," she muttered under her breath, fire burning up inside of her.  
  
"Then let us be caught," he whispered, while lifting her up.  
  
"We cannot do this, let me down," she said as if waking up from a dream.  
  
"And if I will not let you down," Legolas teased her, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Let me down this instant, Legolas Greenleaf, or else..," she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Or else what?" he continued teasing.  
  
"Legolas please," she begged, trying to get out of his hold.  
  
"Already a lover's quarrel this early in the morning?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Haldir, please tell my husband to let me down," Aerin begged him.  
  
"It is not my place to tell your husband what he can or cannot do with you," Haldir laughed.  
  
"Male elves are all alike," she huffed, blowing an escaped lock of hair out of her face.  
  
Legolas gently placed her back on the ground and she gave him a semi- angry look.  
  
"Where is Aranwe?" she asked Haldir.  
  
"Here I am," Aranwe's voice sounded from outside the stable.  
  
"Did you miss me already, mellonamin? my friend," Aranwe smiled, carrying the picnic basket.  
  
************************* ********************************  
  
A blanket was spread out on the forest floor and they were all enjoying the fine foods and pastries the cook had prepared for them. "So you are still not with child, my friend," Aranwe asked bluntly, smiling secretly at her friend.  
  
Aerin almost choked in a piece of blueberry pie. "What ever made you say that," she exclaimed, glaring at Aranwe.  
  
"Well you have been spending a lot of time in the bedroom lately, I guess you are not playing chess in there," Aranwe smirked.  
  
"Aranwe, what we do in our bedroom is none of your business," Aerin scolded, blushing heavily.  
  
"What my lovely wife means to say is that a child would be a very happy event, that has not yet happened," Legolas explained politely.  
  
"No, I really meant it when I said, it is none of her business," Aerin glared at her friend, still blushing.  
  
"Mellonamin, my friend, I am your best friend and it is my task to make it my business, but let us not fret about it," Aranwe spoke, smiling apologetic to her friend.  
  
"You are right, amin hiraetha, mellonamin, I am sorry my friend," Aerin returned her smile.  
  
"Come my love, it is such a beautiful day, let us take a walk through the forest before we go back to the palace," Legolas suggested to Aerin after they had eaten.  
  
They walked through the woods of Mirkwood, enjoying their time together and making light conversation.  
  
"Aranwe is right you know, I should be with child by now," Aerin spoke softly.  
  
"And you will be, melamin, my love, when the time is right for us, till then we will have to practice," he kissed her hand and smiled mischievously.  
  
What they didn't know was that something evil, something dark lurked in the bushes nearby, waiting, just waiting for the right moment to strike and that moment was now...  
  
Aerin felt a sharp pain in her back and she crumbled to the ground.  
  
Legolas had spotted the orc in the bushes, still holding his bow in his hand. Faster than the eye could see, Legolas drew his sword and threw it right into the orc's black heart.  
  
Then he knelt next to Aerin, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Aerin, Aerin can you hear me," he asked, his voice trembling, fearing for his wife's life.  
  
Aerin slowly opened her eyes and saw the fear on his pale face and she knew his fear was just. She could feel her life force fading rapidly and every breath she took pained her greatly. Legolas saw that the arrow had impaled her through the back and the arrowhead came out of her chest and for the first time in his entire life he panicked.  
  
"I am so tired, Legolas," she confessed, breathing heavily.  
  
"No, No, melamin, my love. Tellin men achae. Brennin men anann. U- erich leitho, U- erich o nin gwanno, we have come too far. We have held on too long. You cannot let go. You cannot leave me," he said desperately trying to keep her from dying.  
  
She gave him a weak smile and with her last strength gently caressed his face.  
  
"Please do not let it end like this," Legolas begged, tears running down his face.  
  
"Si peliannen I vad na dail lin, this is not the end, it is the beginning," Aerin spoke, her voice merely a whisper.  
  
"Ier ikotane lye kirma nan' il ten'oio, we will part, but not forever," she said with her last breath, she slowly closed her eyes and all went black.  
  
"Amin mela lle tenna' i' tela en', I love you until the end of time," Legolas cried, cradling her in his arms and feeling his heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  
************************ *******************************  
  
Not long after Aerin's death, Legolas left Mirkwood. Everything in Mirkwood reminded him of her and the pain was too great to bear and again the call of the sea grew stronger than ever. Legolas went in search of his friend, Gimli and together they sailed the seas for many, many years.  
  
'Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
Night is falling  
  
You've come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
And dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across the distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see  
  
on the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn to silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
All souls pass  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
Don't say;  
  
We have come now to the end  
  
White shores are calling  
  
You and I will meet again  
  
What can you see  
  
on the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
And all will turn to silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
Grey ships pass  
  
Into the west.'  
  
(Annie Lennox 'Into the west')  
  
************************** ***************************  
  
Disclaimer: Don't kill me for letting Aerin die! I let Legolas live instead **grins** Besides I have a great idea for a sequel, called 'Remembrance'! Please review and let me know if you want one. I'll promise you more Leggy and Haldir. I will also take you to Rohan and Eomer and Loth Lorien!  
  
The more response I'll get, the better. I'll let you know when and if I will post it in the upcoming author's note!  
  
I hope you had a fab Christmas and a very happy new year!!!  
  
Breanna: Thank you so much for everything. I am very sorry if I've disappointed you with this chapter, but I really want to write a sequel.  
  
Gemini enchantress: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Galadriel evenstar: This is a major cliffie, please keep hanging!  
  
Etheral_dragon: Please don't get me wrong, I love happy endings, but it didn't feel right this time and I have chosen for the dramatic ending instead!  
  
Fiery temper: Don't flame! If you want a sequel with more Leggy just review and say so! Thank you for your support!  
  
Special thanks to Aramis for helping me make this story possible and most of all readable!!!  
  
I also want to thank the following readers for reviewing my story and supporting me throughout the process:  
  
Night Dragon6, Mush, Callisto-78405, Emily, X fig newton 5 x, softballchick10290, Keita, SweetArwen, Silmarillion, Davinspeak, Idril Miriel, Dandylion345, Rae37, Legolas19, American- Royalty, Uruviel, Sweetodkgirl, Szhismine, Legolaslover2, Beth, Gionareth, CariadLovely, LegolasGreenleaf13, Haldir's heart and soul, Albinofrog88, Chilamala, Lady Melanie2, Quinda, PunK-RoK, John loves you, Elvish-lilypad, Luthien Kate Seregon, Danielle, LOTR Sparkling Pippin, Punkkid3600, Midnight, Allora Gale, Blu-eyed-belle and Saera. 


End file.
